Don't Belong A demonic rampage
by Inu-guyver
Summary: Painful memories haunt him and a driving insecurity push Inuyasha away from his friends and Kagome.
1. dont belong

1I don't own Inuyasha

I'm a guy-and certainly not Japanese.

Only a little bit of a song fic at the end of the first two chapters-there won't be much of that in here.

**DONT BELONG**

The final battle with Naraku had been won-the jewel completed, yet little has changed. To this day Inuyasha, Miroku,Kagome, Sango, and Shippo continue their journeys.

The sun was beating down as Inuyasha sat (God he hated all of that word's forms) beside the Bone eaters well. Anticipation swept over him

as he patiently waited for the woman he loved (but never dared to tell).His mind raced , 'Wench, you asked to be by MY side. Why do you toy with me?,play these fucking games? If you wanted to be my side, why can't I be at yours?'. As the sun slowly changed positions in the mid afternoon sky, a ray of sunlight had momentarily blinded him, it's warmth reminded him of her and the feeling only prolonged his suffering. It also distracted him as Kagome appeared before him once more. Brushing his silver bangs off of his chiseled facial features, he looked up at her, wanting to tell her how much he had missed her, wanting her to never leave his side again, but the only words he could find were another insult, damning his feelings once more..

"Damn it Kagome! You've been gone for days!". Screaming at her, alleviating his own feelings at the expense of hers.

" I told you I was going to be gone for afew days-I had TESTING Inuyasha." She shot back at him with resolve, after all, she was the one who was right-wasn't she?

"Your late."

"How!?! I never told you how long I would be gone"

"Well it was too long."

"Is this your way of saying you missed me?" Sensing the truth she continued on, leaning to rub Inuyasha's ears again...he claimed to hate it, but her affectionate touch was something he could never turn away.

"You ever think I just thought of a wish for the jewel!?! Not everything is about you!..." muttering he continued onward "...stupid...egotistical..."

"I can't believe you!" tears welled up in her eyes and Inuyasha's expression softened.

"...Kagome...I didn't mean it like that! "

"Sit boy!" Crashing to the ground Inuyasha muttered another apology and it had been drowned out by the noise of his collision with the ground.

Downwind of her , Inuyasha picked up a faint smell of Hojo (a smell so faint he could have merely brushed up against her while walking) , it came as a surprise that this fact was missed earlier. Then again, considering the dispute, Inuyasha nor his senses weren't exactly focused.

In a low snide voice Inuyasha mocked Kagome, a smirk on his face , as he prepared to be the target of her ire yet again. He might not have noticed it directly, but his feet had spread and gotten into a steady stance, as if he were subconsciously trying to prepare for the eventual sit, as if he could fight the incantation.

"So he's what kept you so busy...I smell hobo all over you." An exaggeration of course, but seeing how he was merely lashing out, Inuyasha's hyperbole fit the point he so foolishly tried to make.

Fighting a giggle Kagome said nothing and moments passed. Unnerved by the silence Inuyasha couldn't help it, "What's wrong Kagome!?! Do you actually feel guilty for once!?!...heh _two timer_"

Eye's widened, giving off a glare fit to unnerve the greatest of demons, Kagome stiffened her then loose posture as she marched toward Inuyasha.

"First off, I thought it was funny that you said I am covered in hobo smell. Second of all SIT!" Inuyasha face was planted against the ground yet again, a sad inevitability.

"and What should I feel guilty for?!?...SIT!" still getting up, his body not even erect, Kagome sent him to the ground with an ever increasing force.

"TWO TIMER!?! WHO?!?! HONESTLY? WHO? AM I MISSING SOMETHING? BECAUSE IF I AM, SOMEBODY SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME !! SIT!" Not even bothering an attempt at getting up, Inuyasha was driven deeper into the cold clay earth.

Moments passed and Kagome turned to finally leave- as she walked away toward the village, Inuyasha finally began to try and pick himself up once again. Kagome looked back, in a fit of spite and the sound of sarcasm "If anything ,it's you who is the two-timer.....SIT SIT and **SIT**!"

Hours later, traveling through the woods are Kagome, A sore Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango, with a tiresome Shippo sleeping on Kirara's back as she moved along.

Silent, Inuyasha walked behind the group with a soreness known only to him-he could easily hide his pain. 'I can't let them see me like this, they will think I'm weak...and I'll be letting HER win.'

Despite his anger at earlier events-of his own causing, Kagome still attempted to apologize for "over-reacting" but it fell on deaf dog ears. He wanted nothing to do with an apology and she was not going to go any further-after all it had been HIS fault, in her own eyes at least. She too walked in silence.

"I can only wonder what Inuyasha has done to make Kagome so mad-this isn't like her."

"Perhaps she merely stumbled upon Inuyasha and Lady Kikyo...they do have a history, and Kagome's not the type to enjoy "watching" "

"Monk....."

The only two to speak, Miroku and Sango, walked together, hands slowly brushing against each other with each step. An "accident" to be sure. Over time, their bond had grown stronger and Miroku even began to control his lecherous tendencies for Sango's sake. The two continued on, discussing the most menial of subjects, as they were the only people willing to talk, or conscious. Yet the topic of Kagome and Inuyasha seemed to be the only constant.

" Do you think she really did come across them again?"

"I don't know...Inuyasha....were you kissing Kikyo?"

A silent hanyou had no reaction for Miroku's question.

"His silence betrays him...and confirms my accusation. Inuyasha, you and Kikyo didn't....did you?"

A silent hanyou brought a lecherous smile to the monks face, and before he could speak once more, Kagome had turned around furious, seeming ready to strike-it seemed as if Inuyasha had rubbed off on her over time. "Kikyo had NOTHING to do with this! It was just a big misunderstanding."

"Well than why don't we find a hot spring and we can talk about it some more Kagome?" With out thinking Kagome quickly replied

"That sounds good Sango... (she turned around to see that it was in fact Miroku that has asked her-well...his lecherous tendencies weren't exactly fully controlled)...I don't even know what to say...SANGO!"

"Sango?" A nervous monk muttered to himself as he mentally prepared himself for her latest assault.

Sango walked up to the lecherous monk "SIT!" hitting him over the top of his head with her boomerang, Miroku's face was driven directly into the ground. That word seems to be commonly associated with punishment in their little social circle.

Amidst all of the teen, early adult, and 60 something year old demon angst in the group, another situation was only beginning, and it truely would impede their journey. Serene droplets of water began to fall in scores. For nature it was merely necessity, for the group, it was certainly a problem.

"We need to find shelter." Kagome said with a motherly resolve as she looked over at a surprisingly still asleep Shippo.

"I sense an ominous cloud coming over the nearby village" Miroku proudly proclaimed with the tone of a seasoned scam artist.

"You always seem to sense ominous clouds when we need shelter, Monk" Kagome turned around as quick as she could, Sango looked over in surprise, Inuyasha had spoken again-perhaps relations were starting to improve once more for the group.

Hours of travel passed, until they had reached what seemed to be an older village than most. The huts covered in cracks, stone statues with decades of wear, and the women were wearing kimonos that would be deemed outdated and traditional, even in the feudal era.

Miroku entered the village, the figurehead of the group for a moment, as he approached the hut of the village's keeper and healer.

He had entered and time had passed, shelter and provisions were to be given in exchange for Miroku's "services" (what little he actually would do).

They came out of the tent and the group saw a decrepit woman, she was frail, her hair frizzy and in spots fading away, she had few teeth remaining, her voice was shrill. She seemed to be a woman of close to 80, an amazing feat in such times.

"Monk, why isn't your demon in chains!?!" A shrill voice full of hatred came from the old woman.

Miroku's eyes widened, his face frozen in shock. Kagome looked over to Inuyasha and stared deeply into his eyes, almost seeing into even his soul, she knew how he was feeling, he had told her before about the prejudices he faced as a hanyou. What it was like to never fit in. She wanted to cry for him, but he would forsake the pity, and she had to be strong-any minute she might have to say the S-word, if this hag didn't watch her words.

Everyone looked on in anticipation, THEIR Inuyasha would be foaming at the mouth with insults, almost ready to strike by this time. Yet nothing came, he slowly moved backwards, hand on his chest, blank and seeming to struggle to breathe.His eyes glossed over preparing to cry a tear that his pride would not allow.

"Demon, I recognize you, Do not think that several years grants you a welcome, your kind will NEVER be welcomed here."

He stiffened his posture, walked over to Kagome and stared at her for a moment, admiring her raven like hair, her slender features, her gorgeous smile, and her caring eyes. He was preparing himself for something, nobody knew what he was about to say or do next, but his silent gaze said it all.

"Kagome, have Kirara bring Shippo back to Kaede's hut. You three need the shelter, no need for you to get sick."

' He worries about my safety, yet seems to not even care about his own. I've never seen him so broken...well emotionally at least' Kagome began to remember of the various slashes and impalings she's had to treat, and had to even correct her own thoughts.

Without a word, Inuyasha fled at the full extent of his speed into the forest, rain fell upon him, getting caught in his silver locks, soaking into his fire-rat haori. Without thought, he dodged the trees and other creatures in the forest, on mere instinct alone. Finally far from Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and that wretched healer, Inuyasha sat perched on the branch of the highest tree he could find, looking into the sky ready to break down.

'Why can't I just forget, why must I be haunted by these visions. I've seen that same damn village every night as long as I can remember, taunting me in my dreams, reminding me of how truly worthless a hanyou is.'

back at the village

"How can you be so cruel! Inuyasha has done nothing wrong, he just wanted some shelter, just like the rest of us."

"He is a demon, and demons are not welcome in my village."

"How can you be a healer!?!, your soul is darker than the worst of demons if you cannot show someone as great as Inuyasha even the slightest bit of courtesy. He comes to you, in need of assistance, and you push him away, your a close minded old hag, and I don't want to stay in your village!"

Turning to Miroku and Sango "I'm going to go find Inuyasha, he shouldn't have to be alone again because of _her_."

They merely nodded in acknowledgment, as they saw Kagome's actions coming from the very moment Inuyasha had fled.

She too ran into the forest, alone and unprotected, no bow at her side, she went searching for the person she loved.

'Inuyasha, I'm so sorry, we can always find shelter somewhere else, please be ok, I've never seen you like this.'

Desperation flooded Kagome's heart, hours had passed and Inuyasha could not be sensed. She wanted to do nothing more than to be with him, but her body was fading, her muscles sore, her mind stressed and her heart bleeding (figuratively).

"Oh...Inuyasha......"

Meanwhile, Inuyasha sat there, putting his hand over his face, as if it would hide him or his emotions from the world. He closed his eyes and hid in a world of darkness as he recalled his childhood once again.

Inuyasha as a small child-recently after his mother's death

Sunny and warm, a clear blue sky covered the world in beautiful accent. A small child, with animal features, wanders through the woods, sifting through bushes and climing trees desperately in search of some sort of nourishment. The sight of a tail sticking out of the side of a bush alerted the young hanyou to the presence of a possible meal.

"An animal!" The child hanyou was beaming,.

Running awkwardly he chased and chased the animal diving forward upon approach, hoping to be able to catch it.

A blank slate, a child, he knew nothing about how to hunt and it showed. The animal got away, as a tired Inuyasha sat below a tree, defeated yet determined.

"Don't go too deep into the woods children!" Inuyasha heard a faint voice in the distance and realized that he must be close to some form of civilization.

Surely they would take in an orphaned child, or at least be kind enough to give him a meal.

Taking the most direct route, his features scratched by the branches of the bushes he passed through. A less painful route was sure to be found, but the anticipation swept over him and Inuyasha had to reach the village as soon as he could.

Coming through the bushes, the child saw a beautiful village, children playing and gentle women watching over them. His wide eyed optimism had been justified as he viewed a scene of value and unity of family that you'd only see depicted in a Norman Rockwell painting in modern times. Seeing a group of women by a large hut, Inuyasha cautiously began to walk towards them.

The three stiffened and one quickly fled.They looked down to see a small child covered in cuts and stained with blood. As he approached, his demon features became more apparent and the looks of concern grew to become looks of terror.

'What did my mom tell me? How do I politely ask for food again? Can I have some food please? No. May I please have some food?...I don't know, I wish she was here.'

Oblivious to their reactions he was standing there with perfect posture and a makeshift smile, his hands clasped together, held tightly to his abdomen, Inuyasha began to plea his case.

"Excuse me, but my mother just died, and I don't have anything. May I please have some food? I've been traveling very long and I..."

His optimism began to fade as the women just screamed. Looking down in defeat he felt a sudden blow to the side of his head. The town healer, who had originally came to treat a hurt child (him)

began to hit the hanyou in his face with a broom, having taken it from one of the nearby women.

"Be gone demon! Your evil is not welcome here!" She was in her early teens, but already a gifted healer-much like Kagome would be merely decades later.

"I mean no harm, I would just lik...." Another blow had came before he could finish, and Inuyasha was on the ground. He felt a jarring pain as the blood begin to pour, for his head had been opened.

The women and children were hurling rocks at the innocent little child.

Looking up at them, eye's pleading for acceptance, another rock came into view, hitting his jaw , and as it became hard to speak, he just muttered "I'm sorry" over and over again as his consciousness faded.

The healer had hit him several more times with that broom, but by this time Inuyasha had merely lost count. Rocks collided with his head and shoulders, if he didn't get away soon, he would perish.

As stumbled on all fours, trying desperately to stand up and flee, one more rock had hit him, a rather large one had collided with his knee, and as the pain rushed through his body the hanyou realized he was down, bleeding surely to death, too injured to flee, with nobody to save him.

Straining with what seemed to be his last breath-"....mother..."

Waking up in Kaede's hut, Kagome opened her eyes to see that they had all returned, except Inuyasha

Her stomach began to unsettle, her eyes welling, preparing to burst into tears. Kagome was so afraid, so worried about him.

So worried about him that she did not show any concern for her own health she realized as she began to cough uncontrollably.

"Lady Kaede believes it would be best if you were to go back to your time and get the necessary treatment Kagome."

Miroku could be so caring and mature at times, when his hands didn't begin to wander.

Accepting the advice Kagome had returned to her home, and in her room, under her blankets, she cried.

Putting her headphones on, she listened to Cold: Year of the Spider, track 5 -"don't belong" . The song always made her think of Inuyasha and it had helped her to see things from his perspective when they got into arguments. She drifted into a sad sleep-thinking only of him.

_my mind takes you to where you need to be_

_a cure for your heartbreak _

_to take away the pain_

_I could describe each mistake for you_

_tattoo it on my tainted heart_

Isolated and alone, Inuyasha just sat there alone in that tree, his insecurities getting the best of him thanks to a visit from his past.

'I know I've hurt you, and I know how easy it would be to make things better, but I just can't Kagome.

You think you love me, but you just can't, Im nothing more than a worthless hanyou, from a different era

no less. And if I was nicer, if we were together, how long would we last? How long could you stay happily by my side ?In your world, when there are humans who care as much for you as I do. People you could be happy with, fit in with. I can protect you from a demon...but what else can I do for you?'

_well I wont ever tell the world_

_that I don't belong_

_please don't ever tell the world_

_that I don't belong_

' I'm not a human, I'm not a demon, I belong to no-one. Well...there is Kikyo, but why should I even care anymore? She's not _my_ Kikyo and she never will be.

She is dead to the world, and should be to me as well. Though, I can never fully let her out of my heart-part of me will always be hers.

Kagome....if only we could be together. Your all I truly have left. '

_that I don't belong_

_can you still feel me_

_or did I slip away_

_a sick man...a monster_

_im broken still today_

_I cant explain what happens to me_

_caught in the game i always start_

_I could describe each mistake for you_

_tattoo it on my tainted heart_

'I'm scared to touch you, that someday you'll grow to fear these claws.

I can't control it...when your in danger, when I am fading, I can't help but to become

the beast. It's what I always wanted, yet it's become my greatest fear.

What if I turn on you? What if I can't control my demonic nature?

I am part demon, and like the healer said before...it just makes me evil.'

'I get so jealous, so angry Kagome, when I think of you and other men. I have no right to stake a claim

yet I act as if you had always been mine. I insult you when I should be telling you how I feel, then when

we argue and you hate me, it's all my fault. I don't know why I do it, i guess i'm just protecting you from loving me,

but why do I throw us into this game? Why can't things just be simpler?'

_well I wont ever tell the world_

_that I don't belong_

_please don't ever tell the world_

_that I don't belong_

'I guess I really just don't belong. Naraku's been killed, perhaps my purpose has been fulfilled.'

_well I wont ever change my ways_

_and I cant be strong_

_that I don't belong_

_and its my own shame_

_I cant break you away_

becauseno matter how much I try to change, no matter how caring I become, It will never be enough.

I can't change my pride, I can't change my nature, I don't belong. If I were stronger, they wouldn't have done that to me when I was young, If I was stronger, Kagome would never have to be afraid and I could control my inner beast. But she's not from here, and I'm not from there.

I can't break her away.'

_well I wont ever tell the world_

_that I don't belong_

_please don't ever tell the world_

_that I don't belong_

'I guess I really have no place'

well I wont ever change my ways

and I cant be strong

_please don't ever tell the world_

_that I don't belong_

_that I don't belong_

_that I don't belong_

'I can only wish you the best, as I am worthless to you. I told you once that when I'm around you I feel lighter,

well, it's true. The sad thing is that by making me feel that way, you've made me love you, and you've made me forget and made me blind to the fact that I can't.'

'I don't belong'

Allowing his pride to break he sat there and just cried for the first time since he was hurt, by that village that left a child for dead.'

there's at least 5 chapters to this

more tragedy than romance until later

but everything will work out in the end

Please no flames though-this is pretty much my first fic, and I have a very fragile ego.

and don't worry only one more song will be in this fic-the two i chose just really seemed to fit the story.


	2. Broken

Sorry it took so long for an update (a little over a week or so I believe), but I had my graduation party and work keeping me pretty busy.  
  
To everyone that reviewed, thank you very much. You all had great things to say and your feedback was great to see.  
  
And for those that read the first chapter when the song wasn't formatted correctly and kind of bunched up-I've gone back and corrected it. If you liked the story before, it should be even better now that the end is you know, readable  
  
Don't Belong: Chapter 2: Broken  
  
Last Time : Seeking shelter from the rain, the group enters a village, whose healer and citizens once left Inuyasha for dead, when he was a child. Stirring up painful memories and fueling his insecurities, Inuyasha flees and takes time to reflect. Reflecting upon his life and the woman he loves, Inuyasha lets himself cry one more time.  
  
Blurring, the forest grew darker and the smell of salt began to overcome the hanyou's senses, his consciousness fading, Inuyasha escaped into the peaceful oblivion of sleep.  
  
walking through the same forest  
  
A small child walks, the sparkling emerald reflections of the wet foliage inspiring awe. Sticking our amongst the green of the forest is a shapely and vibrant orchid. Plucking this flourishing fountain of color and fertility the girl smiles a not so complete smile.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama , Rin picked you a flower"  
  
Not much was said, as Sesshoumaru simply took the flower and nodded a silent and dignified acceptance. His eyes suddenly sharpened with a burning intensity, Sesshoumaru's feet spread apart, planted firmly in the ground. His weight shifted forwards in anticipation. His demonic blood began to pump and his hand slid to take a firm grasp of the Tokijin.  
  
Yet nothing had happened, Sesshoumaru stood and time seemed to stand still as it slowly dragged along.  
  
"Inuyasha, I can sense your presence. Make your move and do so quick. I will allow you little opportunity afterwards."  
  
Yet nothing happened, Sesshoumaru stood once again at ease and began to wonder.  
  
'Perhaps I am mistaken. The miserable hanyou may not even be here.'  
  
A gust of wind blew by and his nose began to twitch. With the flow of the wind, the sensation of salt and perspiration had reached him. Inuyasha was in fact nearby. And it was not in the way Sesshoumaru would ever expect. Putting his hand over his eyes, much in the way Inuyasha had done before, Sesshoumaru allowed a simple moment of emotion. His face distressed, he seemed to actually be concerned, rather than the cold and regal demon lord, Rin had been accustomed to traveling with.  
  
"Are you ok Sesshoumaru-sama? Is something wrong?"  
  
"I sense my brother and he seems to be very distressed."  
  
"What's that mean Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"Pathetic human! It means that his even more pathetic half breed of a brother is....."  
  
"Jaken! you will not speak to Rin in such a manner. Er your tone with caution."  
  
"Yes lord Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Rin, what it means is that I have family related matters to attend to and until I return, Jaken will be in charge. If he speaks to you like that again, do tell me and I will deal with him accordingly."  
  
His request accompanied a glare that shocked Jaken to the bone, as he left the vassel and the child so that he may attend to his brother.  
  
Below Inuyasha's resting place  
  
Regal and full of grace, seeming to glide moreso than step, Sesshoumaru approached his brother and prepared to address him.  
  
"Tears brother? You dishonor your blood."  
  
Snapping into consciousness upon hearing the familiar and condescending voice of his brother, Inuyasha's eyes slowly began to open, squinting upon the fresh sight of the sunlight, and the gleam of his brother's sword.  
  
"What is it about that village brother? Must I teach you the value of strength once more?"  
  
Facially frozen, as if disconnected from the world Inuyasha stared at his brother vacantly, his pupils unfocused and his body growing slightly limp. It was as if his soul had left his being, however it was only the flood of memory, coursing through his mind, taking him away from the present and once again into his troublesome past.  
  
Near death near the village's border-after last chapter's flashback  
  
Muttering to himself a fading child cries "mother" as his consciousness fades and the world goes dark.  
  
"Bleed!" "Out of our Town Demon!" "How dare you disguise yourself as a child ?!?" "Why is he not gone! I have children near!"  
  
The citizens cried for bloodshed and banishment, a small Inuyasha would have left willingly, had the opportunity to do so came. But the child would never be granted such opportunity. Jarring pain, stinging sensation, a desperate struggle to even crawl into the woods, to seek shelter. Inuyasha was in fact helpless and his fate seemed immediate.  
  
Villagers, once full of hate, once beaming with their own sick confidence , cowered behind each other, all slowly stepping back. Some began to flee and some began to pray. Ever oblivious, Inuyasha had no idea of what was to come, until he saw the gleam of flowing whitish locks. until he saw the crest of the half moon, until he saw the cold unresponsive stare of his half brother, Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Despite his ever-apparent weakness, he is an heir of the great demon lord InuTaisho and should you strike him down, he will not be the only child to be drained of his essence today."  
  
"Who? What demon is this creature"  
  
"I do not know what purpose is served by answering the questions of such a pathetic peon. You dare address me? What is YOUR presence, YOUR status? For I am heir apparent of the western lands, I am Sesshoumaru"  
  
"If we all strike now, we may be able to stop him"  
  
clumsily falling into a loosely configured formation, frantic men of the village, ages ranged from their twenties to their fifties, were preparing to strike.  
  
"Men prepare yourselves and ready your weapons !" The eldest member of the militia appeared to be it's leader.  
  
Before a single step could be made, light cracked in a manner much like a bolt of lightning. Three of the men were struck down by Sesshoumaru's whip. Fading into a mere after image, Sesshoumaru disappeared as gurgled screams of agony rang throughout the village. Lunging towards the men, claws sinking into their throats at speeds beyond human sight, their blood choking them, blocking their last breaths. Not all were slain, Sesshoumaru merely proved a point.  
  
The ground was forever stained with the tears of grieving women, as the demon lord approached his fading brother. Picking the runt up by his throat, Sesshoumaru leaned in toward's his brother and warned him, "You will be punished for drawing me out so-and wasting my time."  
  
In shock and in pain, a young Inuyasha looked up and couldn't help but to break a smile and stare upon his older brother's face. He had only met Sesshoumaru once before and he had become Inuyasha's savior and role model.  
  
'He is so strong and heroic, I want to be just like him someday.'  
  
Upon reaching a stream, Sesshoumaru summoned Jaken towards him.  
  
"Fetch my brother some water and something for nourishment."  
  
"For the half-breed? Why are you being so kind Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"He will need to recover, so that I may do what I must, with honor."  
  
Slurping bowl after bowl of water, loudly masticating before swallowing his food. Inuyasha filled himself to his heart's content, rapidly and paranoid, subconsciously fearing that somebody or something would take it away from him at one point. Staring with amazement and wonder at what the conditions had done to his brother plunged Sesshoumaru into thought.  
  
'Someday, I will have to slay him, but today is not that day. So weak, he fears the completion of a meal. I will teach him the value of strength and someday I will be able to face him on level terms.'  
  
Even his mind wanted to deny it, but Sesshoumaru had always cared for his brother, even to the heartless demon lord, rivalry truly did not lead to putting your sibling to the grave.  
  
The sun arose,it's morning rays so sharp, raised Sesshoumaru's eyelids as they scanned the features of his face, yielding the sight of even sharper eyes.  
  
Leaping to his feet, his features began to bulge and contort. His skin trembled as it stretched and tore. Fangs growing, his body no longer familiar, Sesshoumaru had taken to all fours. He was a full demon once more- in his truest form.  
  
A chilling roar startled young Inuyasha and before his body could wake up or even do so much as react, he was thrown several feet into a tree. Looming over him was a large demon with the appearance of a dog. His body barely healed, his health still poor, Inuyasha struggled to his feet and began to dodge and flee the creature.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Help Me!"  
  
A massive white paw came down upon the top of Inuyasha's head, forcefully driving his body face first into the ground. A large claw had pierced Inuyasha's lower back to the right. Recently impaled, Inuyasha continued to scream for assistance.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!!!!!"  
  
The large demon could contain itself no longer. The child's pleas were a plague upon his enhanced hearing.  
  
"Weakling, I AM Sesshoumaru! Defend yourself or perish as you should."  
  
Shock overcame the young and naive hanyou  
  
'I thought my brother had loved me. I thought he would protect me. He saved me from the villagers, I thought we'd be a family.'  
  
But within him an anger that would eventually become all too familiar overcame him. Utilizing the remainder of his energy, Inuyasha had lept through the air and began to use his claws to cut down a branch from a nearby tree. After several swipes with his unfamiliar weapons, the branch had fallen into his arms.  
  
His weight was shifted as his posture leaned so far back. Every inch of movement had almost hurled Inuyasha to the ground as he struggled to hold the large branch in his hands. Leaping towards Sesshoumaru, a young Inuyasha could not even reach his fraternal foe. Weighed down by the weight of the enormous tree limb, Inuyasha was on the ground once more, as the paws of his brother threw him across the forest.  
  
"Use your claws damnit! Drive them into me!"  
  
Bounding towards his younger sibling, the demon prepared to pounce once more .Also preparing to strike was the young child. Both darted with incredible speed, but the young hanyou was down once more, Battered and fading again.  
  
"How worthless, a weakling like you shall never have a place in the world. The humans do not want you, and I now realize that you are not worthy of the blood that runs through your veins. Die Inuyasha."  
  
Realizing his fate would come sooner than he had thought, the child's heart began to pound, began to resonate with the demonic blood that it functioned to pump. Before Sesshoumaru could so much as flinch, a blurr of silver traveled through the air, and his side had been slashed. In the shocking distraction of it all, the child had leapt into the trees and fled at an amazing rate.  
  
'You've done well half breed, run and continue to do so, until the day you can stand as my equal. Neither I nor our father would accept you any other way.'  
  
Feudal era-current confrontation with Sesshoumaru  
  
"Brother, I came here for an answer. What is it about this place that makes you so weak?"  
  
Clouds dissipating in his mind, swirls of colors becoming concrete shapes, Inuyasha's mind was focusing once more. Snapping into a sober awareness Inuyasha merely replied a muttered response.  
  
"I am not weak and I did not cry."  
  
"Your deception is rank-that of an amateur. You are a broken shell of what you could have been. Your human emotions make you weak, and is a disgrace to what you are. I do not know the details of the relationship, but I would suggest that you do not let your miko see you in such poor form."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to leave his brother once more, yet it was Inuyasha who had gone. Leaping through the trees, Inuyasha's presence disappeared again.  
  
'Forever running, pathetic hanyou, dearest brother.'  
  
Modern Times-Kagome's room  
  
Morning had come and gone, alarms rang and the sun rose. It was an average day, in an average world. A world Kagome had grown up in and grown accustomed to. Yet it seemed so dull and foreign. She longed for the fresh smell of the morning dew, to be woken up bathing in sunlight, rather than seeing it creep through her window. She longed to be surrounded by Inuyasha's stare, to sleep on his lap again. In her times, she was alone, and an empty bed ,once a comfort of home, was no longer welcome.  
  
An alarm rings, yet she doesn't touch it, she grabs her pillow and clutches it tighter. Even in her sleep she mutters his name. Her body tried to force itself to awaken, while her mind wished to fade away. She wished to fast-forward time, to fall asleep and awake when Inuyasha recovered and returned to her. Everything else had no meaning and was just another second she would suffer and pine for her lost hanyou.  
  
It was a quarter of one, and she could sleep no more. She felt dizzy and her temperature was practically boiling. She clutched a journal and eternally preserved the memory of her latest adventures. As she wrote, she could sense a smile coming over her face, then a laugh escaped from her lungs, leading to her face freezing into a glare, and then her hand moved over her heart as she exhaled and thought of her would-be lover's pain. She had been through so much with him, what could have been so different? What could he have been keeping from her?  
  
She slowly approached her shower and began to undress. The warm water flowed down her body, trickling down from the rich flowing raven locks of her hair, to the poor tired feet, she always wore down during her travels.  
  
She leaned against the wall, she had little strength, she could barely support herself. She just stared apathetic and lethargic, life bore such little meaning as she merely stood, supported by the wall of her shower. She closed her eyes and thought of him. Just standing there, tears cascading down her face , as time flew by.  
  
Looking at a clock a realization had dawned upon her. "It's 4:00 ! How long have I been in here?" The flow of time seemed to have stopped for her, to be replaced by the flow of water and the flow of tears. It had never occurred to her just why she stood there for so long, but in her heart she knew: she was waiting for him to come once more, to wrap on her door, arrogantly demanding that she would hurry up. Despite it's annoyance, his impatience had always pleased her heart. It showed that despite their arguments, that despite their adventures, and even despite Kikyo, Kagome would always be wanted, and that Inuyasha could not stand a second longer than he should without her. She knew he would never proclaim his love to her, and as saddening as that was, she knew he cared. Her friends and even her foes had been able to figure out the workings of his heart.  
  
Yet it had been days, and he never returned to her.  
  
'I don't understand why he hasn't come back yet. I haven't been able to have a peaceful shower in what seems to be forever. Now that I'm done with school, I never get to spend time in my own era. I have friends, family, things I should be doing-like any normal teen does. Yet he's always fetching me and dragging me back like a damn dog he i........'  
  
"Why aren't you dragging me???????"  
  
Her body heaved as she coughed and cried, she had fallen to her knees and was sitting on the floor, cold and alone, naked and insecure.  
  
'Maybe he just doesn't want me anymore. Maybe I am just a _stupid girl_. What if this is all just a figment of my imagination? What if he really only needed a jewel detector, and I turned his feelings into something more? Maybe I've always been the _stupid girl_.'  
  
Angry and detached from the world, her fist clenched into balls and she pounded her floor. Exercising her angst, her mind eased into sound thought.  
  
' I have the jewel! Even if that was all he cared about, he would have came to me by now. Something's not right, Inuyasha never runs away, especially from humans. I don't know what happened to him, to make him look so hurt, to make him seem so scarred , but whatever it was-it struck him deeply. I just wish I could just help him somehow.'  
  
Songs played on her radio for hours, yet it seemed as if she was just beginning to hear. The voices of Seether and Amy Lee rang through her room as their song began to play. It was entitled "Broken", a word that could easily describe Kagome's state of heart and mind.  
  
_I wanted you to know, _

_I love the way you laugh_

_ I want to hold you high _

_and steal your pain _

_away _

_I keep your photograph _

_and I know it serves me well _

_I want to hold you high _

_and steal your pain  
_  
' I told you once that all I wanted was to be by your side. I wanted you to laugh a lot, to have good times, and that has never changed. Your life has been filled with so much pain-and it shows. But when you laugh I don't think I could be any happier.'  
  
Grabbing his photograph, off of the wall-she begins to weep once more. Her voice torn by her tears she forces out whispers.  
  
"I want to help you Inuyasha, I love you. I just want to somehow someway, just wash away your pain. You told me I make you feel lighter, that I make you happy. I believed that once, but if that were true, why are you so torn? And why are you gone? This seems to be all I have left of you. And I don't want you to just be another captured memory."  
  
_Because I'm broken _

_when I'm lonesome _

_and I don't feel right _

_when your gone away  
_  
'I'm broken Inuyasha. I've been hurt and I don't know if I will recover. A part of me is gone and I can't live like this. I need you. I want to listen to you, I want to shut up and let you protect me. I want you to protect me from this pain, I need to be complete...I need you.'  
  
_you've gone away... _

_you don't feel me __here _

_anymore  
  
_'Our connection feels as if it has been severed. What has happened to us? What did that hag do to take you away from me?"  
  
_the worst is over now _

_and we can breathe again _

_I want to hold you high _

_and steal my pain _

_away_

_ there so much left to learn _

_and noone left to fight _

_I want to hold you high _

_and steal your pain  
_  
"Naraku has been defeated, where is our happily ever after? We have nothing to fear, no enemy to focus our energies on. Kikyo and Kohaku are avenged, Miroku will live as long as a person should, what else are we waiting for? I know it's crazy, but I used to dream that when we defeated him that you would sweep me off of my feet and tell me you love me. That you would marry me or mate me or whatever it is that hanyous do, but we would have a family together and be together forever.-I guess I am just a _stupid girl_."  
  
In the Feudal Era  
  
Isolated and alone, dwelling in shadow and shame, Inuyasha sits in penance for his weakness. His own errors and his past had cost him everything he worked to obtain. Friends, love, the respect and acceptance of his brother (who was amazed that his half-breed brother was able to defeat Naraku, when he himself could not.). He had finally found the things he searched for his entire life, yet in the course of a day he had cast it all away.  
  
'I can't face them, I am a coward. I've abandoned them, left them in danger- how could I ever face them again? Miroku, my friend, Your ancestry has been avenged, and I know your line will continue. I wish you and Sango the best of luck. Remember to raise them strong.'  
  
'Shippo, as much as I hate to admit it, you are like a son to me, and I've abandoned you just as my father did me. I am sorry, and I can only hope that Kagome will never leave you. You don't deserve the miserable life that I've led-alone.'  
  
"Kagome......"  
  
_because im broken _

_when im open _

_and I don't feel like _

_I am strong enough _

_because im broken _

_when im lonesome _

_and I don't feel right _

_when your gone away  
_  
"It destroys me when I tell you of my past, my shame, my pain. When I slip and let you know how deeply I care. Our friends can see it, and sadly, even our foes can see it. They use it against us-and they would use it against our children. I cannot be open, I can't tell you how deeply I need you, I'm not strong enough."  
  
'I guess I have to move on, I don't know how I will. If only there was a wish that could make me the man you need. But a wish you will make you go away. Maybe in the end that's exactly what you need. The world has no use for Inuyasha any more-so why should you.'  
  
_because im broken _

_when im open _

_and I don't feel like _

_I am strong enough _

_because I am broken _

_when im lonesome _

_and I don't feel right _

_when your gone away_  
  
Slowly getting up, trembling at the realization of the decision he was about to make. He dragged himself through the forest. Part of him holding still, part of him pushing forward. His emotions were pushed, his heart was slowly collapsing upon itself in sorrow.  
  
"Kagome, I will always love you, and I can't bare for us to be apart, but I will only cause you more pain. I am not worthy of you. If we must end tonight then so shall I. I have a promise that I should keep."  
  
_because im broken _

_when im lonesome _

_and I don't feel right _

_when your gone away  
  
_At the edge of the forest and over the hill, a village came into view. It had been late at night, the village dead in the slumber of their nightly sleep. He knew not all of them would awaken, and the thought sickened him. Soul Collectors hovered over the city and Inuyasha clenched his chest as a single tear trailed down his face...apparently his last.  
  
"......I've come Kikyo......."  
  
_you've gone away... _

_you don't feel me here _

_anymore_  
  
Modern Era  
  
A sensation rose through Kagome's body, sorrow overcame her as she collapsed onto the ground. Something was wrong, and she knew it. Struggling to stand once more, Kagome grabbed ahold of her sink and lifted herself upright.  
  
Clinging to the walls as she moved along, Kagome slowly crept down the stairs of her home and through her door. Looming over the bone-eater's well, coughing and barely able to stand, she whispered  
  
"Inuyasha....."  
  
And allowed herself to collapse into the well-determined to find the man she loved-while she still could.  
  
And that was the last of the songs for this fic-sorry about them- I just thought they'd fit my story. And don't worry, the story definitely doesn't end here-he hasn't even transformed yet. Please review-and be kind-this is the second chapter of what is still my first fic.  
  
Oh and I know that Kikyo dies later on in the series. Let's just say she was revived again. People die in cartoons and comics all the time and return with even less explanation than that.


	3. Sobering Disgust and Unrelenting Rage

Thanks again for all of the wonderful reviews. I'm trying to update alittle more frequently, though I will be going to Georgia to visit relatives for two weeks (I leave Sun morn), So when I'm there I will have computer access, but I most likely won't be able to update much. Though I can at least guarantee one more chapter in the next two weeks.

Oh-and if anybody is interested, I may (and I stress may) make an illustrated version of this in the future (seeing how I do a lot of comic book art regardless). So if you'd like to see that-mention it in the reviews (though that will take a lot longer than a week per chapter-given the extensive detail I like to use in my art [usually 8 plus hours per page].)

Pleasantries aside, there is a story to get to : and it was just getting good too. Demon time!

Chapter 3: Sobering Disgust and Unrelenting Rage

Last time on Inuyasha: Sesshoumaru had came to confront Inuyasha about his emotional weakness and Inuyasha had to come to terms with a fact he would always deny-that all he has ever done is run away (and abandon).Realizing he cannot be with Kagome and that he could not bare to live without her-he sets off to fulfill a promise to the first woman to hold his Heart.

In her own time-Kagome fought her plaguing insecurities as Inuyasha had not yet returned. Wondering if he has given up on her or if he ever cared at all, a broken Kagome cried for hours. Feeling something was seriously wrong the moment Inuyasha decided to meet Kikyo, Kagome forced herself to the well, where she collapsed into it- hoping to find Inuyasha before whatever threat they were facing took him away from her forever.

chapter 3

A murky midnight sky shadowed the moon. A dark haze engulfing the region as a village slept a somber sleep. Their guardian-the priestess Kikyo, would be their greatest threat. Operating in the shadow of nightfall, her armada of soul stealing demons were the scourge of the town. And she would be the last suspect.

Standing boldly and valiant on the top of the highest hill, overlooking the community, Inuyasha stood. It's amazing just how far he had come in his travels with Kagome. Once selfish and self-centered, he would have had no reaction to what was essentially a stealth mass slaughter. Today he stood, his nerves on end, his stomach in knots-truly disgusted by the actions of a woman he once loved. Stiffening, his posture, his chin lifted high as he seemed to look more at the stars than at the target herself.His lungs expanded as he began to deeply inhale, preparing for what he must say.

Alone and shrouded in the light of the moon, his silver locks gave off a reflection that covered the field bordering the town. "Kikyo! You will collect no more souls today! ...or any other".

His bold proclamation was met with silence-and he continued.

"This is the end of the line-It's time for me to join you in fulfilling our destiny."

The bright gleam given off by Kikyo's hordes began to dissipate as they were in a hasty retreat. Strolling into the silvery gleam shrouding the field, was the miko herself. Walking with caution, her bow ready for conflict-the glare in her eyes and the clench of her jaw were of a woman demanding answers.

"Come with me Kikyo, I've come to tell you that you will get exactly what you want."

"Very well, but I will accept no trickery"

It was a line that would usually rouse a comeback, a witty/sarcastic remark, a reaction, something out of the hanyou. Yet he stood there, dejected and serious, forcing a voice he spoke in a soft tone and limited volume.

"Please trust me when I say that this is no trick. As of late I have been through greater hells than you could ever show me."

Tilting her head in a puzzled manner, a sympathizing frown forming on her face as her eyes gave off the soft gleam of a mother. Though made of clay, her feelings...her heart retained it's love for the arrogant half-breed. Though driven on anger and a need for vengeance throughout her second life, she was only so cold-and Inuyasha was her weakness. His sorrow shocked her and she wished to console him.

"We have an eternity Inuyasha, come."

Sitting delicately upon a large mass of granite, her miko garbs flowing over her and the her makeshift seat, her hand patted the rock and she gestured for Inuyasha to sit and join her. Leaning into a step, Inuyasha froze, confusion and shock ran across his face, unsure of his decision and unsure of the nature of this invitation. Leaning back and returning to a proper stance, Inuyasha gave Kikyo a puzzled look- and it was returned with what seemed to be loving grace. He stared at the ground and began to drag his feet forward, as he approached his former love.

"What has driven you to locate me? There was a time, where I thought my reincarnation would bind you to this plane as long as she lived. Did she.......?"

"No, she is fine and there was no reason for you to think that."

"Then what has changed?"

"Nothing's changed, and that's the problem."

Lifting her arm and laying it across Inuyasha's shoulders-Kikyo leaned in towards her former love. Bringing her face mere inches away from his face- she stared into his eyes- seeming distraught herself.

"Inuyasha, more has changed than ever should."

Looking away, Inuyasha readied himself to tell his tale. Turning, his back began to face Kikyo, He couldn't bare to face her as he told of his weakness and of his impossible love.

"I'm nothing but a lousy half-breed. Fighting Naraku seemed to be the only thing there was for me-the only role I was made to fit...that and there was Kagome. At first I was drawn to her by how closely she resembled you, but I grew to discover by force (in more ways than one-SIT!) Just how different and wonderful she was. Part of me always held on to my past-held on to you, but she cried for me and risked her life sever....."

An anger boiled within Kikyo and before Inuyasha could finish his sentence, she had cut him off.

"I died for you Inuyasha." the sound of passive aggressive fury emanated from Kikyo as she reminded the hanyou of her sacrifice.

"What I meant to say was that while she was so different, you two were alike in many ways as well. You both cared for me and I'd like to believe you both loved me...I know she at least thinks that she does. Both of you risked your lives for me, you actually died for me. I could never choose one or the other-it's hard to explain, it's like saying hello and goodbye at the same time, it's a contradiction and it couldn't happen, if it did it would just be wrong. You two are so different yet so alike. You even share a soul. But I guess in the end I drew closer and closer to Kagome. She never wanted me to change, she accepted me for who I was, what I am. But all the acceptance in the world won't make for a future. I'm just not good enough to be happy."

".......Inuyasha..."

"The other day, during our travels..........."

Kikyo stared attentively as Inuyasha gave his account of what had happened and the repercussions of it.As time passed, Inuyasha grew to be more and more emotional... revealing his past to her-beyond anything he had ever said before. As he spoke his hands echoed every sentiment with their exaggerated movements. Talking with his hands, as well as his lips, Inuyasha expressed his sorrow to Kikyo. Perhaps it was the fact she was at one time a miko, perhaps it is because she reminds him of Kagome (the only person to get him to open up so), but Kikyo was drawing more out of Inuyasha than anyone had ever before.

Time passed, and tales of sorrow became incoherent depressive ramblings, and he lunged at a defensive Kikyo.Wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her miko garbs, Inuyasha's voice echoed, as he repetitively muttered that "I just want to be happy, I just want family, I just want love."

Realizing his pain, with a clarity she had never experienced before, Kikyo began to console the shattered half-demon.

"Don't ever regret what you've done, you could never have a life with her. You just came to your senses-albeit late."

Even while consoling her love, even performing such an act of good- Kikyo's own interest were always in the forefront of her motivation. Using the opportunity, she would shatter any doubt in his mind, so that nothing would stop him from fulfilling his promise on that night.

"Kagome doesn't want a life with you, she is young and naive, she has a separate existence, where you are not even a factor. You did the right thing in letting her go, so she can live her life. Let her live...together we will die."

".......She leaves for days at a time......."

"Of course she does, you protect her, but you can only do so much. She has no grasp over her power and thus is weak. She is battered, bruised, sick- she may care for you-but how can she not despise you on some level for subjecting her to this world.Your realization shows you that your learning the value of strength, and how you can only be so much."

Forehead wrinkling and his eyebrows narrowing as his eyes expanded and his jaw began to clench. Inuyasha let go of Kikyo .Echoing through his mind was _that_ phrase : the value of strength. A cold remembrance of his brother chilled his spine and lit a fire in his soul.

"Why don't you smack me around abit too-to get your point across?...your no worse than _him_"

"WHAT I'm trying to say Inuyasha, is that you no longer are diluted by delusions of grandeur and strength. You know that you have limits, and because of that-there will never come a day that you lose them, because you were too full of pride to run from a losing battle. That is all. Not everyone wants to see you suffer"- She excused herself well, covering even the coldest statement.

"You just want to see me dead"

"I as well, I want US to return to the netherworld, so that we can finally spend eternity together. And with me you will finally have a place."

Grabbing Inuyasha, Kikyo held him tight, much like the first time she attempted to bring Inuyasha to hell.

"Kagome...as innocent...as sweet as she is....is nothing more than a sadist. What love can exist between you? You are her slave, bowing to her command in fear of a reprimand. She says she accepts you as you are and deceives you. She convinces you that there will always be a place for you with her, yet that place is in a world-to which you don't belong, She knows the rejection you will face...the hardships you will have to bare-mingling in human society-a second class citizen. Yet not a problem will be faced by her-no, the trauma will be reserved for you and your children. She is truely only looking out for herself-with little regards to the happiness of anyone else...............Inuyasha, I died for you, I will care more than she ever could or ever will. I wanted to turn you into a human, so that you could live a normal happy life...so WE could live a normal and happy life."

Closing his eyes as hard as he could, a lump swelling in his throat. Kikyo's message had instilled a sense of fatality to the conversation-that while expected, never seemed to be real,For the first time since childhood, Inuyasha had truly sensed apparent death. Images flashed through Inuyasha's mind as his life was repeated before his very eyes.. Images of Kagome, smiling, tending to him, holding him, inspired a smile to creep across his face. She could never be what Kikyo made her out to be, her loving nature and selflessness were what drove Inuyasha to love. He recalled the excruciating pain of being bound to a tree and in bitter remembrance the day Kikyo explained how when the jewel was gone, she could live a normal life-with every memory Inuyasha felt a warmth in his heart as he recalled just why he had loved Kagome, and how he could not go on without her. In turn, with every memory, Kikyo's selfishness was reinforced.

"Inuyasha...let us meet eternity, I am yours and you are mine...nobody shall care for you as I have."

"Your wrong! Kagome loves me and you're the one who is truly selfish. I will not change for you and I will not give up my life for you. How could I be so wrong, your NOTHING LIKE KAGOME! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All you ever do is stand in the way of OUR happiness!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Color flowed into the pore's of Inuyasha's face as his markings appeared, His eyes seeming at first bloodshot, darkened into deep crimson pools of rage. His canines lengthened, as did his claws. The beat of his heart sent vibrations through the air. Her mouth agape, in astonishment, the miko seemed frozen by the presence of such raw power.

Lifting his face to match hers, a fully demonic Inuyasha, threw his arms out to his sides and broke the former lover's embrace. Lowering himself into a squatting position Inuyasha began to speak...in the raspy boom of his demonic side, but could express very little.

"DIE........FOR KAGOME!"

Pouncing towards her, his arm guiding the leap,.the sharpened cuticles of his demonic hand, plunged themselves into Kikyo's throat. Pulling back and out of her body, Inuyasha stood as he watched the miko fade, struggling for air. Prior to what would be her eventual death, the demon lunged forward with intensifying speed and drew his claws across her body. From left to right in the perpetual motion of swinging and slashing, his claws had carved her body into a bleeding sinewy pile of bone and flesh...that within moments turned to merely clay.

Standing in triumph, a confused and witless demon stood. Basic instinct instructing him to maim and slaughter anyone in his way. Anyone that stood between him and Kagome. Strength wouldn't matter after all, if all threats were deceased.

Hearing the commotion, crowds of villagers from Lady Kikyo's village rose from their huts and the masses gathered into groups, that charged the outskirts of the city. She had been their protector, their healer, their friend and their loved one. Kikyo made a difference for the people of the village, and the sound of their beloved Kikyo screaming a fading scream of agony as the air faded from her body-would haunt them for the rest of their natural days- had they not been stupid enough to defend her honor, and assault the recently awakened demon in Inuyasha.

When Inuyasha started Talking to Kikyo and Kagome just arrived.

Barely able to see, alone and cold, too weak to move, functioning of emotion alone-Kagome laid on the bottom of the well. Her bones and muscles aching she moaned out the names of her companions, hoping that somebody would help her up and free her from the confines of the damp and dark bottom of the well.

"Mirokuuuuuu!!!!!! Sangooooooo!!!!!!!! Shippoooooo!!!!!!!!! Mirokuuuuuu!!!!!! Sangooooooo!!!!!!!! Shippoooooo!!!!!!!!!"

There was no reply and her screams had been met with silence.

Her eyes welling with tears once more she screamed for help again...begging the gods to deliver Inuyasha to her...to rescue her one more time.

She had returned sensing that something was wrong, and given what had happened, Inuyasha needed somebody to talk to...needed here- more than ever before. The irony was not lost on her...traveling despite her health to save the man she loved, yet doing so had left her stranded and awaiting assistance from the man she came to rescue.

' I usually climb this well easily...I don't think I'll even be able to get to Inuyasha, if I can't summon the strength to climb out of a damn well.'

Grasping onto the wall and planting her feet firmly into the groove between rocks, Kagome began to climb as she was accustomed to doing. Yet her arms grew weaker with each movement and her control was growing equally weak. Her arms felt as if they were composed of rubber, as she could support herself no longer, and fell to the bottom of the well.

It was then that the darkness of the well was driven away by an ever encompassing light. Illuminating the Bone Eaters well was an energy Kagome once knew well. Serene swirls of beautiful pastels and aquatic blue surrounded her being. A rising feeling of warmth and strength flowed through Kagome, and she knew that it was safe. Leaving herself open, relieving her tense tissue, as she welcomed the energy into her being. Once again complete, a strange sensation swept over her. She could feel that her illness had not faded, yet her body felt strong and energetic, ready to do what she must.

Braving her usual trek up the well and through the forest, Kagome moved with all the speed her body could allow. Darting through the forest and into the village, Kagome had arrived at Kaede's hut. Entering, only to be stuck in the warmth of her awe-as she saw Sango and Miroku sharing a bed,Kirara curled up next to Sango and Shippo to miroku.

'It would seem that they finally admitted their feelings for each other...either that or Miroku snuck in so he could feel her up.-either way...'

"Get up lovebirds!"

Snapping into consciousness as they leapt out of their bed and onto their feet, the couple could not fight the shades of rose that grew darker and darker on their cheeks. But it wasn't the time for flirtation or questioning, no-Kagome had business to attend to. Something was clearly not right with the feudal era.

"Guys! I came back as soon as I could. Something is definitely wrong. Kikyo's portion of my soul has returned to me and I can feel that something is wrong with Inuyasha. He's in danger, he's still feeling bad about that village, or that.....that......."

She fought her tears with a fury, as she was finishing what she had attempted to say.

"...that he may be dead.................."

Her face was riddled with tears once more. Her connection with Inuyasha had grown so strong, yet that connection was a curse as much as it was a blessing. Her love for him runs so deep, and his absence or his danger, causes her so much pain. Perhaps it was a sign they were meant to be together, perhaps her abilities as a young miko were merely growing. Reguardless of it all, it was clear that if Kagome didn't find Inuyasha soon, her desperation would consume the once joyful and optimistic schoolgirl that Inuyasha fell for in the first place.

"He should be back by know, and if what you say about Kikyo is true, he may be injured, possibly dieing."

"Miroku, do you think that somebody is behind this? If Kikyo is really dead, I am sure Inuyasha was near. If not risking himself to protect her."

Sango's statement had struck a chord within Kagome and she grew silent. Staring out into the woods, Kagome was immersed in the workings of her mind, immersed in thought.

' Inuyasha, please be ok...please don't give yourself up for her safety..............give yourself up for her?!?!?! Oh no!, Please don't go to hell with her Inuyasha.....'

"I want you to live!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Are you alright Kagome" a rather confused and concerned demon exterminator inquired as she realized that Miroku had ran off in some sort of hurry. Following, in the hopes that he had found Inuyasha, Sango and Kagome sprinted through the forest only to happen upon a clearing. In the center of the jade colored leaves and flowing pink flowers, stood Miroku and what appeared to be a messenger from another town-on horseback. The two whispered back and forth until the messenger had broken the silence. Giving the ominous warning "Be Careful!", the man rode off into the greenery.

"It would appear that finding Inuyasha won't be as hard as we imagined."

"Really!?!?" Kagome was beeming with excitement.

"Unfortunately, that is because we can follow the trail of dead bodies."

".........What............" Kagome and Sango said in unison as worry overcame their faces.

"A demon fitting Inuyasha's description was sighted several towns west. It's the best clue we have so far, and it's our only clue."

"If it is a western land, couldn't it be Sesshoumaru? Being brothers, he and Inuyasha share similar features." The exterminator was always on the ball with suggestions and fact-it seems that the her family had taught their young far more than merely fighting.

"Perhaps...but regardless, I believe we should start traveling- it should take us awhile to get there."

-Miroku could be so mature at times, yet it seemed that he was merely trying to fit the role most often filled by Inuyasha. Though skilled in his own rights, Miroku could never fill the shoes of the hanyou that seemed to lead them, and his own insecurity-drove him to be as cautious as possible-unlike Inuyasha, if Miroku failed, they wouldn't return in one piece.

Several Hours Later

Approaching the town, one could see puddles of blood, nurturing the ground. Human entrails thrown about the floor of the village, and the butchered remains of men, women, and children, were haphazardly strewn about the village. The stench was overwhelming and the sights were beyond disgusting. It seemed as if not a soul had been able to flee-for so many bodies lined the town and the walls of it's huts.

Coughing once more from her (albeit improved) condition and from the overwhelming sensation of decomposing flesh, Kagome's body heaved repeatedly as the force of her coughs brought her to her knees.

"....this....this had to be him...NO!....I know it was him...."

"Kagome....." Miroku and Sango both attempted to sooth Kagome's pain, but found their efforts to be of no avail. "If Inuyasha did this...then he must have lost his tetsuiga somewhere during his travels. We HAVE to find it and get him back to normal."

Kagome rationalized and searched for the right things to say-to tell herself there would still be some sort of happy ending, but this time it would be so much harder.

Standing on the other side of a section of huts, out of Kagome and Sango's view, the monk stood in disbelief. Calling them over, his foot began to tap nervously and he looked about frantically. Upon arriving, nothing was said by Sango nor Kagome.

And the three stood in silence as they surveyed the damages.

The ground was covered with hundreds of indentations, each leading towards a central point. Amongst the indentations were the remains of what could have possibly been at least fifteen huts. And scattered about the wreckage, were the bodies of the unfortunate. Cut cleanly and cloterized, there was no possible way that this was the work of a demon's hands.

"It would appear that we need not search for the Tetsuiga after all."

Miroku spoke, but the words were merely spoken. Not one would be heard. How could they focus? how could they even think? Paralyzed by fear they stood, surveying the damage and fearing the future.

-------This was not the work of a demon's hands...it was the work of a demon's sword.----------

And that's it for the semi-regular updating

Chapter 4 should be up somewhere during the course of the next two weeks.

Please review (and be relatively kind)


	4. bleeding the blur between friend and foe

Updating on vacation from the Savannah Georgia Region

I've been pretty busy with my vacation, but I have still found time to resubmit and edit chapter 3. Seeing how I felt that I needed to update prior to leaving, I rushed the chapter through and felt it needed polishing. Not much needed to be changed, but afew descriptions and lines seemed alittle lacking or seemed to be choppy-so I added on. Re-read if you want, it's just minor literary aesthetics, no real change in story.

Thank you again for all the great reviews, and don't worry Priestess-Midoriko, It will end just like you want it to-but happily ever after doesn't come until after alittle tragedy-hopefully they'll come as real shockers too.

Without further adieu, Chapter 4 of Inuyasha: Don't belong : Bleeding the blur of friend and foe.

Last Time on Inuyasha: Deciding it was time to fulfill his promise to Kikyo, as a life with Kagome would never be possible-Inuyasha arrived at Kikyo's village, About the commit to Kikyo, and walk into the shared suicide she had both demanded and offered.

Knowing the tendencies of Inuyasha's heart, and how it always returned to Kagome's side, Kikyo began to console Inuyasha and confuse his heart. She slandered Kagome and their relationship, while stressing the importance of theirs. Yet as death approached, Inuyasha took one last look back upon his life and saw through the spin, and he realized that Kagome could never be what Kikyo made her out to be. Enraged at the realization, enraged at himself for falling for somebody so despicable, and mostly enraged that she had kept him and Kagome from being happy for so long-Inuyasha lost control. Flowing color rose in his cheeks and eyes as he began to transform into a demon. His first demonic act was to slay Kikyo, and his second was to slay those in his way-the citizens of Kikyo's village.

Her soul returned and news of the attack spread to Kaede's village. Searching for Inuyasha, desperate to return to him tetsuiga and save his fleeting soul. The trio of Kagome, Miroku, and Sango arrived at the location of the attack and saw the village had been ravaged. On the edge of the village, something far more shocking had been seen. The land was decimated and it seemed as if the damage had been caused by a wind scar.

****

CHAPTER 4: BLEEDING THE BLUR OF FRIEND AND FOE

The decimated village

"I don't know how this could happen, I thought the Tetsuiga was made to contain Inuyasha's demonic blood."-Miroku blankly observed and questioned the events unfolding before his very eyes.

"How could........."

Kagome was at a loss for words, and could barely contain her tears. She had given up so much to be with Inuyasha. She sacrificed school, friends, and the hope of having a normal family. Everything she was-was tied to Inuyasha. Everything else was a priority far below. And now...he seemed to be finally lost-out of her reach forever. What do you do when your life is taken away...how do you recover? How can you rebuild, when memories and shadows of your past consume you.

"...I'll never be forgiven. All the times I would sit him for little reason..........I never should have hurt him...your not supposed to hurt the ones you love........................" Kagome was hysteric and she felt regret for even the most minor of transgressions.

"Kagome...we're going to fix things like we always do. Maybe we should talk to Totosai , or even seek Sesshoumaru's council. There's so much we can try...your giving up too easily."

Sango continued to ease Kagome's mind, yet so little could be done. He had just slipped away, yet to Kagome, he seemed forever lost. The chain of events had rendered her hopeless. Muttering excuses and questions, Miroku rambled on and on often in repetition. It appeared that he was creating a mental smokescreen through the distraction of his logic.

'I once vowed that I would be gone before this day...before he would permanently turn. It seems that I was never skilled enough to feel this, to see it coming. Now, I am trapped-we are all trapped. If we can't save him, we all will be doomed.'

Distancing himself from the scene he once vowed to avoid - he realized that there was no avoiding this day and that the time for shock was fading and fast.

Yet in hysterics, Kagome continued her unrelenting regret-as if it would attain her some sort of redemption...if even from her own conscience.

"....I would have told Kouga that I wasn't interested and I wouldn't humor Hojo. I shouldn't have played upon his jealousy -not out of spite-and certainly not to force him to reveal his feelings. He would have told me someday...I mean I knew he cared..."

Decisively moving towards his hysteric companion- Miroku was going to be the force of reason. Forcefully grabbing ahold of Kagome, the monk stared at her in what could be mistaken for rage. Shaking her , he began to stress his case.

"Kagome! If you are going to act like a child, you can stay where it is safe-with SHIPPO! This isn't like before Kagome, your voice or a loving kiss won't save him if even his own sword won't. We have to find a way to save him...or slay him-and we have to do so quickly. While you were losing your mind and grieving a man not yet dead...I've sent Miyoga and Kirara to the Wolf tribe. We are going to need reinforcements in any final confrontation-regardless of our goal."

Sango stared in awe at how commanding and resourceful her love could be. He had his flaws-his lustful and perverted tendencies, yet he had proven himself over time to be everything the exterminator could want...and (unfortunately) more.

" You want to kill him! How could you Miroku!?! He risked everything to save you, how many times has he saved you? Now you want to kill him? When because of him you can finally live without fear...when you can finally have a family?!? Sango! how can you just stand by during this!?! You once said you'd stand by him regardless of what happens, because of what he did for you and Kohaku.......................Both of you are betraying him!-why does everyone have to betray him!?!"

Sneering a response apparently saved as a last resort, Miroku gave his rebuttal.

"You could alwaaaays wish on the jewel Kagome. It would prevent alot of pain and suffering."

"If I do, I can never come back!, I can never see him again. It wont matter if he's saved...if I'll be trapped in another era."

In a condescending manner, Miroku dissected Kagome's declaration and hoped to finally make his point.

" It won't matter if he is saved? If _you_ don't get to be with him? Perhaps kikyo's portion of your soul returning has brought with it her selfishness."

"I'm sooooo......I'm so sorry."

Consoling her himself, Miroku held her once more...soothing that

"Everything will be alright Kagome...I know where your coming from. If I had to choose...if I had to lose Sango-I wouldn't be able to make that decision either."

Looking over at his love, his eyes sweeping over her form lovingly, as he admired her beauty and couldn't help but to swoon at the realization of his emotion's strength. Exhaling peacefully he continued as Sango merely lost herself in his words.

"...Kagome-I know what love is like. Sango has become my line of life. Tied in her hands is my happiness and my suffering. (Sango winced at the term suffering) I didn't mean that you make me suffer Sango...it's that my whole being is tied to you and your love...to the family we will build someday. The joy I feel when I think about helping her restore what she had lost...I can't replace the family that she's lost, but I want to be whatever she needs and whatever I can. I could never choose to be without her and you shouldn't have to make that choice either. But to protect everyone...AND...to get what you want. We have to act. Every moment he slips further away , and with every second we come closer to losing that option. Now are you going to be at ease...can you prepare yourself for what you may have to do. The choices are numerous, yet only one can bring you happiness.

We have to travel...I would suggest finding Sesshoumaru first, for guidance and protection-but he too is a traveler, and until we hear of or sense his presence...we will be moving blindly seeking the results of a futile search. Totosai is located the farthest away, and we should receive escorts before making that journey....I have already sent news of our peril to the wolf-demon tribe and I think It would be best if we go to them first and regroup. Kagome is low on arrows...I no longer have my wind tunnel...your boomerang is cracked. We aren't ready for this-not as we are."

In tears herself from Miroku's heartfelt proclamation Sango, slung her boomerang over her shoulder and prepared for the coming journey. She could barely express the joy that she felt at the moment, everything has happened so fast and her emotions were conflicting. She asked herself

'Did he really mean what he said'

and she mused

'How can the happiest moment of my life happen during one of the worst?'

As they began to move and questions grew within the beautiful exterminator, she disrupted the quiet and focused group's travel with her uncertainty and shock.

"Mir....Miroku?"

"Yes Sango"

"Did you really mean what you said earlier?...Do you really care for me that much?"

"Sango...I love the way you never give in and how I must earn a moment of tenderness. I love your ever-encompassing strength and how not even the worst of times will break your spirit. I love it when we talk...you've become my closest friend and my dearest lover.

I know the other night was the first time we've ever been so close...spending the night in each other's sweet embrace, but I've waited for that night since the day we met and I await many more just like it. Sango, nobody has cared so deeply for me. You've always dismissed me for my lecherous ways, yet you never understood just what motivated me to act as I did. I've made myself clearly available towards every woman I've ever met, hoping that somebody would care for me...an outcast, whose lineage bares a curse. I searched for a woman to bare me a child and for the security of a loving family. Sango, you've given me more than anyone ever could. I did not pursue you, and you came to me regardless. You cared for me and feared for my safety with nobody asking you to do so, you fought by my side, and in the battlefield displayed a trust that only the closest of relations can bare....I love you Sango and if we survive this...this last journey-I'd like to start a family with you.

My curse is gone and now the only thing to stand in the way of my dreams...of my happiness-is if you don't feel the same. As I said befo......"

Miroku could say not another word...his voice was muffled and faded into nothingness as he became focused on the surprising kiss. Sango held him tight and he reciprocated justly.

Yet there was something wrong, perhaps it was the danger that would be coming...perhaps it was jealousy...it could have even been paranoia-but Kagome looked around frantically, as if she sensed him. As if she was being watched.

She would never know just how right she was at that moment. Looming in the trees, moving in stealth , blood red eyes peered down upon her. Her every movement was watched with intent. Lust and desolation, love and rage...he moved on simplistic fury, believing that his emotions didn't matter and she would never be his. The mere thought of it sent shivers down his spine and boiled within him. His neck tightened as it clenched, the distance between his brow shortened, he was ready to scream, to lash out and destroy the tree that he was perched upon. His head shook frantically and he held his eyes shut as hard as he could-fighting the urge to make himself known. To help in the suppression of his urge to action-he drew the claws of his left hand, he ran them softly, down his side, tracing a path, as he attained a sense of proper location. Biting his tongue to conceal a scream, he had driven his claws into his own side. Focusing on the pain he stood silent and at ease.

Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku began to pull apart, staring deeply into each other's eyes as they held each other and celebrated their bliss. Sango closed her eyes and looked towards the ground as she began to give Miroku...her _verbal _answer to his question.

"Miroku, I've been through a lot in the time that you've known me. My family was lost and my brother was used as Naraku's tool. I've been alone in that sense for such a long time. Yet, you...Kagome, Kaede, shippo, and even Inuyasha-have become my new family, my new clan of exterminators as it would seem. You've always fought hard for me and my brother, you've risked your life in the effort to save my own and you showed me that you truly care. It used to drive me insane, the notion that all you cared about was a successor. It used to enrage me, when you would ask every woman you came across to bare your child-except for... (She began to cry) me. And when you asked me, it was insincere, I had to be the one to prompt the question. You don't know how....you don........."

Cutting her off with his reply, Miroku eased her pains.

"There reason I never asked you...the reason I never saw you in that light was that I had respected you far more than that. You weren't some random princess, or priestess, or villager. You are strong and courageous, beautiful and determined-you are Sango and no woman can compare to you...and that's why I knew that I couldn't use the same tactics. I knew that I had to do something special...for somebody that is so special. Every day I push myself to do whatever I can to stand up for you, emotionally or in battle, with the hopes that it would win you over. I knew not one mere question could ever win you over.

If it is truly an issue, I say this sincerely : Lady Sango, Will you bare my child?"

"Miroku...I never thought of it that way. As a demon exterminator, I have always been too strong or too dangerous to be seen as anything beyond being added protection to men. My body is covered with scars that will never fade. Part of me was always afraid that I would not be attractive enough and that your advances were never serious. My people are no more and I do not fit with the rest of the world. To an extent, all of you have given me my place. But Miroku...with you-I truly know that I _Belong._"

Irritated, by the lover's hypocrisy and by her own worry, Kagome began fuming that

"You can exchange vows when it matters, If we don't hurry- I'll never have this opportunity. You have each other and that's great, but damn it, you';; have another chance to do this. You have the gift of time and like you stressed before Miroku, I am not so lucky."

She threw her arms to her sides and began to cry again...noting that

"I know you don't mean to...but right now, your standing in my way...I just want to be with him."

Narrow crimson orbs watched through the distance. A figure preparing to move...her words triggered something within him. Had they hurt Kagome? A confused and clouded demonic mind could never truly decipher the world it viewed. Jumping to conclusion, Inuyasha had deemed Kagome to be in danger-that Miroku and Sango had hurt her when she broke into tears, and his heroics mixed with his simplistic nature- drove him to action.

"I'm sorry Kagome, Me and Sango just got stuck in the moment I guess. I never knew just how to tell her how much I love her. And today...just now...it came as easily as it should. I'm so sorr......."

His words cut off, the three of them leaped in shock and terror. Huddling together, the stood as the flow of the wind began to change. Sweeping across the forest ahead of them, blazing light and wind flowed through the greenery. The forest ahead of them was demolished in one foul swoop. Ruts in the ground, lines emanating from what seemed to be a single position.

Frozen by their fear and the knowledge of what was to come, what had come, and what it may bring- they clung to each other and turned to flee.

An attempt that would be futile. For as they turned and began their dash, the land they faced met a similar fate.The forest was being leveled in seconds, the wind scar was growing in strength due to Inuyasha's demonic blood. Dug into what was essentially a large ditch, the remains of trees and creatures lined the forest floor.

Before a reaction could be rendered, winds swept from all around. On both sides, to their left and to their right- blades of glowing wind illuminated the forest, as they set it ablaze, and reduced it to dust.

They were surrounded,within moments the forest had been leveled and ditches were to three of their sides. The intention was clear...they were being told that there was only one way to move...and that was through Inuyasha.

Strolling towards them with his sword draped over his shoulder as the world descended into darkness. As the light faded, his eyes remained in view, illuminating the area around them.His body was covered with scratches and crimson blood poured from his self-inflicted puncturings. It was clear that controlling his his urges...was taking it's toll. As he walked, a powerful aura emanated from his body...it's sheer force reminded them of Naraku., yet it was strangely pure. An arrogant smirk upon his face as he approached them.

Leaping high into the air, he launched several miniature versions of the wind scar at Miroku and Sango. It was clear that he had not intended to hurt Kagome. Glowing blades of wind flew towards Miroku and he leaped as high and as quick as human feet would allow. Sango diving down into one of the various ditches formed by Inuyasha's original leveling of the area.

Their agility was barely sufficient as Inuyasha leapt from side to side, moving through the air as gracefully as if he could fly. Raining a hail of light and destruction. His face expressionless, merely growling...and what sounded like hysteric laughter.

Barely missing another projectile, Sango fell to the ground, tired and weak...her heart not truly in the battle. Miroku, on the other hand was bold enough to attempt a deflection, but in the end merely destroyed his staff.

Stepping foreward, afraid-yet strangely calm, Kagome called out to Inuyasha. She could sense his aura to be pure- whatever he had done or was going to do, he had done believing it to be right. She felt safe, despite his assault-and as such she had no fear in addressing him.

"Inuyasha! Miroku and Sango are our friends...I know you don't mean to do whatever your doing...somehow you think it's right. They never hurt you and they never hurt me...please Inuyasha...please realize that they are your friends and would do anything for you."

The demon paused his assault for a moment and the two fighters were able to regroup and prepare for whatever may come next. Her words seemed to phase him, yet there was not much that could be done. His mind raced as he tried to listen to her...but he could only see them as threats...to himself and to Kagome.

Leaping into action once more...Inuyasha could not reach the heights he had attained before. For he came crashing to the ground with force. Repeatedly, Kagome chanted the incantation. He had been subdued repeatedly, until Miroku and Sango could reach Kagome.

Grabbing their hands for their own safety (as he would never hurt Kagome) , Kagome pulled the tired lovers as she sprinted away from Inuyasha, Continuing to repeat the incantation, thus providing them safety as they flee-for the moment.

Leaping to his feet with a decreasing vigor, Inuyasha struggled more and more after every sit. His various wounds continued to pour, and the stress on his body was weakening him dramatically. Sluggishly crawling, attempting to elevate his spine, he struggled to move. His muscles strained, locking up...he fell to the ground and faded for the moment. Kagome was oblivious to the status of his condition, and continued onward as fearful as before.

Miroku, Sango and Kagome, now far from Inuyasha began to slow down and regroup once more as their saving grace had finally arrived. En mass, the wolf-demon tribe had arrived, Kirara and Miyoga as well. They approached in formation, weapons drawn-Kouga leading from the front.

" What has the half-breed done now? Muttface didn't hurt you Kagome...did he?"

"I'm ok Kouga...really. we just need to get to shelter for now."

" Then to our home we'll go Kagome."

She winced at the idea of Kouga referring to his caves as _their _home, yet at the moment-it had been the safest place to be. Kouga meant so much to her...but he could never be Inuyasha and he could never hold her heart.

"Only until morning Kouga...then our journey has to continue. We have to find Sesshoumaru or Totosai...or somebody that can help him."

"Save him Kagome?...Dog turd is a threat to everyone now...we need to kill him."

Stepping in as the voice of reason once more, Miroku provided a sense of balance to the conversation.

"Kouga, your assistance will make what we have to do much easier, but your not the answer. I am a monk, I can sense auras...I can sense power. As a demon, your heightened abilities should tell you much of the same. You know that all of us will be no match for him in a direct confrontation. It would be a shame to see your line of wolves driven to extinction because of your recklessness and excessive pride."

"Your the wise one monk...but I will not let him hurt Kagome."

Kirara transformed, flames shrouding her image as she bulged and contorted. Fangs growing in length, eyes turning to a deep red. Miroku and Sango had climbed atop of their demonic companion. Traveling through the air they began to flee towards to den of the Wolf Demon tribe, while Kagome had to face her method of travel.

"Hop on Kagome, I've seen you ride the mutt like this before and I know you'll appreciate having a real ride."

She was uneasy with the concept, but circumstance bore the necessity. Awkwardly climbing atop Kouga's back, Kagome held on to Kouga's armor and clothes, rather than his body, making it clear to him that this was little more than transportation.

"Don't worry my love, you'll get more comfortable doing this over time."

She closed her eyes and began to block out what Kouga had to say...focusing on the times, the could only see the haunting image of Inuyasha's blood red eyes.

Hiding in the shrubs, those same eyes watched her climb atop the back of his rival.

Hours later at the wolf-demon tribe's den

"I would suggest we attempt to surround the den with a barrier."

Miroku's suggestion could ease not one mind.

" The red tetsuiga can break barriers Miroku."

"I understand that Kagome...but you've never placed the barrier. I will make the scrolls and I will place them around the perimeter. I only need for you to reinforce them with your miko energies."

"Will...will that work?"

"It should...and if not-then we will have deterred his movement long enough so that we may prepare for battle."

Pride swelling within him...the idea that Kagome needed him and that only he could assist her overcame him. To Kouga, this had been a sign...THE sign- that Kagome was almost his. He had respected Inuyasha for his power and for his dedication to Kagome, but they had been rivals and a part of him was glad that Inuyasha's pain had driven him away from her. Gleefully, walking about giving orders- Kouga was _helping_, yet it seemed like little more than showing off and Kagome could tell.

"Men! Help Kagome and the monk do whatever they need to. Listen to her as you would listen to me. You'll have to get used to it anyway."

Kouga boasted and the three adventurers were making the necessary preparations to protect themselves. Anxious and fearful they awaited confrontation as they embraced the peace of the calm before the storm.

Well that's it for this chapter....next chapter is where things really get interesting

I'll try to update within the next week or so but it'll be hard. I rarely get any time on the computer here. Though I'll be updating like crazy when I get back home.

****


	5. That Which Drives Us Apart

I actually have questions to address this time from my great reviewers. I'm starting to get some longer reviews...and that's nice. Seeing how I only get 3 or 4 reviews per chapter, I would like to address them individually.

----Kagome-vixen-I pretty much assumed people would know the jewel was around Kagome's neck-seeing how it's like that so much on the show. Either way, sorry I didn't clarify and thank you for reviewing. I get so caught up in the more intricate details of my story that I forget the details that matter most. Thank you and please review again.

----Eleature-Thanks for the great review. I can't wait for the next chapter either (that's why I'm writing it :) ). No worries though, the story will lose alot of it's angst as it goes along.

Except that can only come after the angst of the next chapter or two (the big ones)..

----Kilala-kitty- Inuyasha finally breaking down to cry was the way I chose to show that his insecurity and his past has finally gotten to him. Even the strongest of people have their breaking point-the breaking point of a hero is a common theme in my stories and comics. It may be out of character for him, but at least I indicated that it was the first time since early (just lost his mom) childhood that he cried. Though speaking of tears, I've made Kagome's eyes into a damn water fountain in this story lol . Good thing all the tearing will be over soon.

And I don't know any guys who watch Inuyasha either...though they sell alot of Inuyasha t-shirts for guys at my local hot topic, so it must be semi popular with the guy crowd ( I got three different ones from there-one blue, two black). Seeing how I live in new york (upstate not New York City), I have to watch it on adult swim, though most of the time I download the newer/Japanese episodes on my friends computer (since he has a roadrunner broadband connection and I have a slow dial up). I take it that you aren't a big fan of YTV in Canada.

And there is a reason that this is sort of my first fic. Last year during a writing class I was taking, I wrote up a Kagome/Inuyasha one shot where they admitted their love to each other. It was hastily plotted, some of the action in it made no sense, frankly-it was horrible. So I tore it up and wrote something different and better for my project and within a week deleted the fic from this site. So this is my first real attempt at writing a fic. The other was a barely thought about attempt at finishing my homework before I went to a party. And writing for something I was familiar with seemed like the best way to write something of quality quick.

----and my only continuing reviewer, **Priestess-Midoriko:** Thank you for your continued support, I look forward to seeing what you have to say about this chapter.

----Thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed, and I encourage everyone who reads this to do so. It doesn't have to be long, a simple it was good or it needs work would suffice. I just enjoy hearing from everyone.

WOW, that was quite abit of non story related writing-either way, without further adieu,

Chapter 5 of Inuyasha: Don't Belong: A Demonic Rampage.

Last Time on Inuyasha:

The group begins to make a plan as to what should be done regarding the newly transformed Inuyasha. Kagome was at her breaking point and in crying hysterics. Feeling as if Inuyasha was already lost, she mourned her love and expressed regret for all of the times she sat him or used other men's affections to get him jealous. Brought back to sense by Miroku, Kagome realized that there was still hope if they were to act quickly. Many people had information that could help them, such as Sesshoumaru and Totosai. Realizing the danger of the journey, Miroku sent off for reinforcements from the Wolf Demon Tribe.

A demonic Inuyasha stalked the group until Kagome's tears drove him to believe that Miroku and Sango had hurt Kagome. Surrounding the group with destroyed forest-just moments after Miroku and Sango finally professed their mutual love , Inuyasha had reshaped the land so that only one way could be managed-through him.

Battles raged, until Kagome realized that she could not reach him. Sitting him repeatedly as they retreated, the group rendezvoused with the wolf demon tribe. After some inappropriate flirting from Kouga, the group begrudgingly returned to Kouga's caves to rest and prepare for whatever may come. Erecting a barrier enforced with Kagome's energies, the group was uneasy, for it was truly the calm before the storm.

Don't Belong: A Demonic Rampage-Chapter 5: That Which Drives Us Apart

In the Den of the Wolf Demon Tribe

Cold and damp, musty smells filled the air of the dark and desolate caves. Dimly lit by the dancing flames of torches, the Wolf Demon tribe was in preparation. Running rocks across their blades in circular motions and rubbing them violently with leather straps, Kouga's brothers, his tribe, his soldiers- stood sharpening their weapons. Timid and fragile as they stood , their movements flowed with a jerking motion. Shaking hands and embracing each other, it was as if they had attended a funeral.

Standing there, a sympathetic gleam in his eyes, as he grieved the death of those still living. Kouga leaned against the walls of his cave, arms crossed, and his leg trembling.

Forcing every motion, seeming to focus on every link of it's progressive chain, Kouga struggled to swallow. He stood watching his people, he stood watching his family, he stood watching his friends. He watched them say their final goodbyes. This wasn't a war, there were no true armies or land to obtain, this was a massacre- and these men would be hurled towards the beast, to merely slow it down. Their deaths were almost certainly in vain, as they would be unceremoniously hurled to their doom.

'Brothers...I'm sorry for what is going to come. DogTurd is honestly too strong, and many of you will die. I'm not honestly sure what you will even die for. Though I know, as I watch you all, saying goodbyes and sharing humorous tales-you know as much as I do and you are unafraid. I wish I could give you a reason less selfish to put you all at risk, but I can't. All I want to do is protect my love...to finally claim her as mine. He can't be saved, he won't be saved-Inuyasha has spiraled out of control. She will mourn his loss for years, but I can be patient-I have hundreds. Men, I think your on to me...I think you know that this is my grand gesture. I thank you for your assistance and for your blessings.'

Walking towards Kagome, Kouga became more arrogant- more confident in his stroll. putting his hand on her shoulder and standing tall, he was the picturesque portrait of strength and courage...too bad it wasn't anything more than an act by a desperate lover. Sending many to their demise, out of loyalty and love- to appease his nature and assist in the taking of Kagome from Inuyasha-the picture of strength he was not, rather the truest image of a coward.

"Kagome, my men are getting ready, and soon that hanyou will be pinned to the wall- then you can play with all the swords, spells, whatever you need to do. Heck torture the mutt for all I care. That is...if you even want to save him."

Grasping her hands and staring into her eyes Kouga continued

"I can give you anything you want Kagome...and if I can't-I will try. I'm not a worthless half-breed, I'm pure. Our children would be hanyous yes, but they would be so stronger than any quarter demon child Inuyasha could give you. I have lands Kagome, territory. I am a true king, and the mutt is a lousy prince who lost his inheritance. My people have already accepted you as one of their own. We all love and respect you Kagome. Your my woman, and I'd encourage you to give up on your old flame."

Looking away, Kagome was distressed. She grew pale and her eyes began to gloss. Breaking her hands free of Kouga's grasp, she rubbed her eyes and pressed her palm against her heart.

"Kouga, I...I don't care about you like that. I never have. I know how it sounds, but Kouga listen to me. I know it's not what you want to hear, but I love Inuyasha, and if I lose him-I'm going to just go back to my own time. There is no future for me with anyone here aside from him. I'm too caring, I'm too nice-I should have told you this before. I've hurt Inuyasha so many times by leading you on like that. I've hurt him, and as your emotions deepen, I'm hurting you as well. I'm sorry- and if you don't want to help us anymore, then I guess it will be ok. Thank you for at least granting us shelter for the night, your a good friend."

Unable to face Kagome, Kouga began to face the wall. His hands above him as he leaned in and burrowed his face into the darkness. She could not see the swelling, the paleness, the quivering of his lip. But Kagome knew something was wrong.

"Kagome, you have nothing to fear. We will support you in anything you need us for. Like I said, your like one of us. Your a good _friend _tooKagome."

Outside the perimeter of the cave zone, by the barrier

An infuriated demon prowls the greenery. It's eyes Illuminating the shadows. Daylight had finally broken and the simplistic demon merely stared up at the sun. His grin growing into a frown as he felt no warmth. Staring at the sun, no rays come down on him-a passionate denial, as even nature rejects the now fully bred demon. The edge of the forest was finally within his grasp. He had come so close to the caves that he began to salivate, as the reality of his situation sank into his mind. He had come so close, and here he was. Within the caves, beyond these trees, His love was there, and so was the man who took her away from him. A fire began to stir within the demon's stomach, as his rage emboldened him. No longer to be relegated to the lowly dirt of the ground, Inuyasha began to rise, stalking through the forest with resolve. Grabbing onto two parallel trees, Inuyasha puled his body back as he propelled himself forward, launching himself through the air, ready to land outside of the forest, ready to get a jump on the tribal guards. Ever the primal hunter, unsheathing his claws and baring his fangs, Inuyasha moved through the air.

Only to be stopped by the glowing blue energy of an anti-demon barrier. His body overcome with shocks of electricity like power. Surging through his every muscular strand, leaping across the synapse of his nerves. Pain rushed through his body, as he twitched and jerked, falling limp to the ground, where he would lie. His breaths were calm and his body peaceful, as the unconscious demon was still.

In the caves

A smile crept across his face as he woke up, surrounded by the embrace of the woman he had grown to adore. Her lean and slender arms held him so tightly, but as he would so often say: it was worth the pain. Brushing afew stray strands of hair off of her face, all Miroku could do is stare at the angelic beauty of the woman who would someday be the mother of his child who he would start a family with. Sunlight peaked through a rupture in the cave wall, and smothered them in it's gentle warmth. Breathing had grown erratic and less peaceful, her body began to move. Slowly opening, her eyelashes intertwined as they stuck together with the wetness of a sleep produced tear. Finally, a wide eyed look full of love and acceptance was staring back at him. She began to smile and laid her head upon his shoulders, nuzzling his neck.

" Why good morning lady Sango."

"hmmmmmmmm _my_ _hentai_ "

" Hentai? I didn't do anything..._for once_"

" Can't I call you that? I thought it would be cute to call you that...and seeing how your used to it already. Besides it doesn't matter, because your _my hentai_."

The possessive and loving tones in her voice spoke volumes for the demon slayer. She had finally overcome her feelings of inadequacy and finally gained the exclusive love of her partner in battle, in travels, and in love...Miroku. Holding him tight in her sleep, speaking in terms of mutual possession, she was intent on making sure things stayed that way. Insecurity slowly fades, and for Sango that journey had just begun.

In the Forest-Near the barrier

The world began to spin and blur as the demon's eyes opened to focus on the world once more. Not much time had passed, but the moments that he was out seemed as if they were an eternity. Worrying and frantic, Inuyasha clumsily lept to his feet, still dazed from the barrier, which had shown itself to be far stronger than any barrier that Inuyasha had crossed. Narrowing, Inuyasha's eyes had a vicious intent showing through. Wielding the tetsuiga, swirls of energy began to appear and the sword began to change once more. Glowing light, almost a fire, within the sword was growing in intensity. The sword had shifted to a glowing red as Inuyasha prepared to use his red tetsuiga to destroy the barrier.

Leaping towards the barrier, bringing his sword down with the force of a dozen demons, Inuyasha had struck yet little had resulted. Mouth agape ,eyes wide- the demon was in a state of awe as he realized that his weapon , once so effective in shattering barriers, was in fact useless. Frustration rising within him, Inuyasha began to swing the tetsuiga frantically. From every direction the sword had struck, and in virtually every manner of attack as well. The wit of the former hanyou had been exhausted, and he sat there clueless. Sheathing his sword once more, he began to prowl the forest in a desperate search for a weak point in the barrier, or better yet- a path with no barrier.

In Kouga's caves

In a half awake trance Miroku and Sango had walked into the main area, hand in hand-Sango resting her head still, upon Miroku's shoulders. Kagome's heart melted at the sight of them, yet it brought sorrow to her own, as she felt jealous of her friend's recent happiness. Tilting his head to his side and puffing up his chest, Kouga was merely irritated by their emotion. More so, he too was jealous of their happiness.

"If you two can detach for a moment , I'd like you guys to choose a weapon or to prepare your own. My men are going to go out today to help contain the mutt, not serve as your body guards!"

"There is no need to worry Kouga, Sango is a well trained and _physically fit_ (As he squeezed Sango's rear end-and received no reprimand, merely a smile), she will be able to easily handle herself on the battlefield. And I, have gone through years and years of training as a monk. It's our jobs, you know, to contain and destroy creatures like YOU Kouga. We'll be just fine."

His words had offended the monk, for years he had fought beside Kouga on the battlefield against Naraku and his minions. Sango had done so as well. Yet the only people Kouga would ever recognize for their abilities were his superior rival: Inuyasha and the object of his affections, Kagome.

'The arrogance of a demon is it's most putrid trait. Though he would never admit it, Kouga must know how much we have done on the field. If not ,he truly is oblivious. Though he hated to admit it as well, Inuyasha, at least, depended on those around him and respected them. I can't say the same for him. '

Miroku stewed upon his growing anger towards Kouga, until Sango had spoken up. She had realized the anger brewing in what could be considered her fiancé and wanted to ease his pain with her own way of dealing with things, less with words, and more with action.

"Kouga, We have a barrier up, you CAN leave the cave. How about you test me, or Miroku? Or if you thinks so lowly of us...face us both. Without your jewel shards, your weak, just another demon with a big mouth and alittle land. Why don't you sit back and realize that we're in this together!"

She had offered the challenge and readied her boomerang, but Kouga was not willing to comply. Slinking back with a smug grin upon his face, Kouga merely laughed off what had happened. Preserving his image in front of the wolves and saving his skin from what would be a tough and (without his shards) embarrassing fight.

" Simmer down humans, I don't need to fight you to know your ready to fight. I didn't think it would strike such a chord amongst you. It's just that Kagome WILL be protected, and I didn't want you thinking that you were going to be as well."

" And we wouldn't need nor want it." Miroku had voiced his rebuttal, but soon-the time for arguing would be over. Soon, they would have to act.

In the Forest Once more.

Defeated from his failure in finding a weak point in the barrier, Inuyasha traversed the forest grounds, staring at the spell scrolls as he passed by that had prevented him from entering. A familiar sound had passed through his ears, the giggling laughter of the innocence of a child.

Following the trail of sound, the demon had come to spy upon, what was clearly Rin- Sesshoumaru's adopted daugher, who had already been marked, tied to Sesshoumaru as his mate for eternity, though she was still too young to even know what mating is. Perhaps he had lied to her, perhaps she just didn't know what he did, perhaps she wished for it, Inuyasha knew not nor cared. Leaping into the trees, stalking branch by branch, the demonic figure was perched above the carefree child. Piercing red eyes glowed through the leaves, but the child would never know. Oblivious to it all she continued picking flowers and humming to herself.

" This will look so pretty on Ah and Un (picking another flower), and Jaken would appreciate this one. "

Staring about and running about , frantically inspecting the flowers before her. A whine in her voice as she proclaimed that

"There's no flowers here beautiful enough! I need one as beautiful as Sesshoumaru."

Sorting through a patch of small wildflowers, and roses, Rin had found a lone silky white rose, with a slight tint of lavender on the bottom of it's petals. It had reminded her of his flowing white locks and the tint of lavender was so beautiful to her. Picking the flower, a large smile upon her face, grinning from ear to ear- she stood up-ready to return to where Sesshoumaru was camped out for the night, to where he was waiting for her.

Yet her joy had emboldened the unpleasant demon. He did not know what it was, but she infuriated him. Perhaps it was the mark, her scent, everything about her screamed out Sesshoumaru, just as she had squealed moments ago. Realizing that only a human can break anti-demon barriers, Inuyasha had descended upon Rin. Falling out of the tree at a calculated projectory. In one foul swoop he has slashed her throat, before his feet had touched the ground.

Grabbing the wrist of the fading child, Inuyasha lept through the forest, Rin's blood soaked body dangling below him. Until he had reached the barrier. The child, barely breathing- was hurled upon the branch holding the spell scroll, snapping the branch, and weakening part of the barrier's chain. He had moved quickly, for only a human could touch or dissipate a barrier-a live human.

With the barrier weakened and a scroll torn, the barrier was ready for what Inuyasha knew he had to do. Activating the red tetsuiga once more, the barrier had shattered as if it had merely been a mirror. His own wounds healed, covered now in the blood of a child, Inuyasha sped towards the cave. Fueled by jealousy, ignited by love, Inuyasha had become the tool of jealousy itself.

Following the scent of her blood, Sesshoumaru had arrived to the area in which Rin laid. Inuyasha was far from barrier, but his scent was stronger in his current form. Looking at the ground, he saw the innocent girl to which he had protected, and marked. The ritual had not been completed, as he would never dare complete it until she was of a mature age, and without their lifelines tied, Sesshoumaru stood, as she who mattered most, laid dead.

'It would appear the final transformation has begun. Brother-soon you shall be my equal. Soon you shall share in the western lands. Soon we will wage the greatest war known to demon and man. I will forgive you, given our destiny approaches. Consider yourself lucky that it was I who was given the tenseiga.'

Standing over Rin, a swooping wind passed over her body. The power extended from Sesshoumaru's sword had driven off the imps who had arrived to claim her soul. Sesshoumaru's sword filled her veins with flowing blood, and returned to her the meticulous weaving of fiber and flesh. Standing before him, dazed and confused, She looked down at the rose, still in her hand and soaked with blood and began to cry. She remembered little of her demise, but she had felt ashamed and unworthy, with her ruined flower.

"I picked you a flower Sesshoumaru-sama, but now it's ruined. I'm sorry, Rin's sorry."

Picking up and smelling the stained rose, Sesshoumaru gave her an accepting smile and told her that

" You need not pick flowers for my acceptance, no, I am pleased with your company alone."

"You like the flower?"

"Rin, that stain, that blood is yours. (She flinched at the thought) Know that nothing could smell sweeter to me."

Smiling, Rin could barely contain herself.

"Thank you, Thank you so much Sesshoumaru-sama. Can we go back to camp now?"

"Go and find Jaken, he will watch you for now. I have much to do. Tell Jaken to prepare one more meal. Today, somebody will join our travels."

"Ok Sesshoumaru-sama"

Determined, and exuding a strange sense of sheer bliss, Sesshoumaru strolled towards the cave, following Inuyasha's scent.

"The time has come father, I ask for your blessing."

Inside the Caves

Tensions flaring, glares exchanged- stress had this group at it's breaking point as they seemed to go off in different directions. A tribe of demons who wished to kill him, and the three lone travelers who wished to save him.

Rushing in, exhausted and frightened. The heart of Kouga's watchman was pounding so fiercely, that it seemed as if his heart had started fighting already. Between words he choked out his message. Lungs expanding and shrinking rapidly, his body in a dramatic chain of heaving.

"The barrier!!!!! huh huh Inu..Inuyasha!"

Responding to his watchmen, Kouga stood proud as he asked for a report. Yet as every word sank in "...He Broke......" , as every phrase was uttered "....The barrier is gone...."

Kouga's heart began to beat as well. A thick sweat forming upon his brow. As he shook, grasping thecave wall for support he responded.

"He's here!?! I thought he couldn't get here! We need more...we need MORE TIME! Men ready yourselves! Now! He may already be in the cave!"

Kagome began to reach for her bow, scenarios flashed before her mind.

'Should I try kissing him? should I tell him that I love him? Emotions had always worked before- his feelings were always my saving grace. But would that matter this time? Should I try to transfer my energies into tetsuiga? Would that even do anything? Should I pin him to the cave like Kikyo did to the tree? I have to help him, I have to do something.'

Men ran about hastily, forming loosely organized lines of defense. Kouga stood facing Kagome, as she was consumed with thought. Miroku and Sango held each other one last time, and Kagome knew in her heart...it was too soon, they were truly hopeless.

Readying herself for battle, courageously moving her way to the center of the troops. Her hair swayed in the drafty wind that blew through the cave. Standing proud and decisive, unsure about her future but unafraid- She stood.

'Inuyasha, I will save you somehow. My heart will give me the strength to do whatever I must. I guess it's my turn to be the hero hun.'

Kouga sprinted towards her and lifted her off of the ground. Carrying Kagome, he leapt over the crowded warriors and to the back. The clear and open, heavily defended back.

Warriors to her front, Cave walls to her sides, truly what one would consider the safest of all positions.

"I don't know what you think your doing there. I don't care about how you feel, or what you want to do. Right now I could care less about what you want. Like it or not to me you'll always be MY WOMAN and I'm not going to let you go off and get killed for muttface-even if you DO love him."

Hidden high amongst the rocks, clinging to the sides and embraced by shadow, Inuyasha dwelled. His eyes were shut and his breathing slow and silent-under full control. His aura, so strong, could be felt by them all. Yet so powerful, his aura seemed to come from every angle and every direction. He had grown virtually undetectable at close range. Yet silence was a comfort the demon could not afford for long . Not while Kouga's words echoed through his mind. Lusting for revenge and consumed by envy, hearing him call Kagome his woman, was like a knife passing through his ears. Clenching his fist and unsheathing his claws, Inuyasha loomed over them, ready to strike.

Making his presence known by action, rather than words, Tetsuiga flew through the shadows, the gleam of the torch fire reflecting off of it upon the walls and it's apparent victim. Thrown across the cave from his hiding spot, tetsuiga had flown into and through Kouga's thigh. Appearing in the shadows was the vicious glow of two red eyes. Before anyone could react, Inuyasha had leapt from the shadows, claws and arms extended forward, as he grace fully landed. Turning in mid air, in tune with the direction of his swing, His claws had moved from Kouga's left shoulder, to his right hip. Slashing through his armor and carving his skin.

"Your Woman!!!!!!" Inuyasha repeated this phrase as he moved through the air.

" Criminal!" He proclaimed as he carved his rival.

Dozens of wolf demons began to rush the back of the cave, yet as they approached, awkward, weapons first - they were easy prey for the experienced hunter, the fierce killer. Digging into his shoulder, puncturing his flesh, Inuyasha gripped the blood into his hands.

His energy flowed from his hand into the liquid of his life. Cloterizing into sharp, crystal like blades, his blood glowed with an energy new to Kagome, and new to the demon himself. Blades of blood were thrown towards the approaching "warriors" , and the jagged, former droplets, flew through their bodies. Smooth cuts were made, handicapping the lucky and decapitating those who were not. Empowered with energy much like Inuyasha's wind scar, they passed from row to row, each drop going through three to seven wolves apiece. With one foul swoop Kouga's tribe had been decimated, Sango had been sliced fatally in the abdominal region, and Inuyasha had just begun.

Weakened and fading, Kouga rose to his feet, ready to avenge his people and to defend Kagome. Inuyasha bore his teeth and brought his face inches from Kougas within the blink of an eye.

"Thief!" The demon growled as he grabbed Kouga's neck and hurled him across the cave floor.

Launching himself through the cave, Inuyasha darted towards his rival to deliver the final blow. Standing in the way of the light, casting his shadow, Inuyasha loomed over Kouga and stood right by Kagome.

Kouga was at Kagome's feet, his look was that of surrender, his blood flowed as did his tears. Looking up at Kagome, he muttered

"Always my woman."

Readying himself for the final strike, relishing the state of injury Kouga had faced Inuyasha was pleased with himself and angry at the world.

Rushing between Kouga and Inuyasha, as she had done so many time's before- Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's shoulders. Tears flowing from her eyes. Begging and sobbing

"Please Inuyasha, don't kill him don't kill anymore!"

Looking down and seeming ashamed, his voice grew low, almost timid.

" He stole you from me."

Her heart racing, filling with a mix of sorrow and joy, Kagome's breath was taken away. This had been the closest he had ever come to admitting his feelings towards her.

Looking her in the eye, his voice deepening and growing in intensity

"..But.."

"But nothing Inuyasha! I never loved Kouga, and I'm sorry for making you think otherwise. I really am so sorry. Inuyasha, I love you! I live for you! And like....."

His stomach turned and his nostrils flared, beginning to snarl- Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's shoulder with his left hand and thrust her body back. Lunging towards her, Inuyasha screamed, booming from the fullest extent of his strong lungs

"**LIAR!!!!!!!!!**"

As he screamed, his right hand formed a point. All five of his fingers , were held so that they all touched at the tips. His claws fully extended, he drove his hand, he drove his claws, through Kagome's chest.

The wound was certainly fatal, and she would fade from the world of the living in merely second. Forcing the last breaths out of her lungs, she whispered her last words. Fading from life she looked into the demons eyes

"...and like....(she coughed up a large amount of blood)...and like kikyo..."

A sweet smile crept across her lips and she looked at him one last time with her wide eyed optimistic, loving, stare.

"I'd die for you......."

Those were her last words, as her eyes shut for the last time, and she fell onto Inuyasha, her head resting upon his chest, as if they had been merely having a tender moment in the aftermath of another battle.

Her blood ran down Inuyasha's arm and onto his chest. The scent of her blood had driven him wild. He had grown accustomed to coming to her rescue, to saving her , whenever that smell reached his nose. Now it was so strong, surrounding him. Her scent overpowering his senses, he felt her all around him. The world faded, and all he could feel, all he could smell, was Kagome. Her blood had a sobering effect on the demon. He focused upon the scent and upon the love that once drove him to become a better person.

His heart warmed, and the world became so much clearer to him. Mental clarity was achieved, and he began to see the world as it was. Complicating the reaction to stimuli,

his mental faculties were operating at full capacity and the simplistic focus of a demon, faded, though his power and features did not.

Tears flowed once more, as Inuyasha had realized what had happened, what he had done.

The regret overcame him, he trembled and could not bare his guilt. Snatching the jewel off of her neck, Inuyasha, laid Kagome softly upon the ground.

Kneeling down beside her, whispering apologies and goodbyes, Inuyasha wiped away his tears, and held the jewel close to his face, as he leaned over her body , brushing her face, and planting a final kiss. As his formerly wiped tears, on his hand, came in contact with the jewel, it began to glow with a fierce pink light. Staring at the jewel and whispering a wish that no-one could hear, the entire world grew dark.

As light returned to the world, Kagome was gone. Still kneeling beside where she once laid, Inuyasha placed his hands upon the floor. On his hands and knees, his tears flowed and he trembled.

All he could say...and say repeatedly at that...was goodbye.

That's it for now.

Don't worry, there will be a happy ending-and many surprises to come.


	6. Farewell To A Life Long Lost

My trip is over and I'm home again. I've been pretty busy as of late, two jobs and running back and forth to my college to finalize things for the first semester. Between all of that and hanging out with my friends, I have a lot less writing time. Though I'm trying as hard as I can to stick to updating around every 7-8 days.

For my reviewers, I answered most of you via e-mail (aside from Priestess-Midoriko, for some reason my computer froze every time I tried to get her e-mail address.).

A lot of common themes in the reviews...mainly that people aren't pleased with the carnage of chapter 5.

Here's afew things to remember: My story is going to be around 20 something chapters and should have 4- 5 story arcs. This chapter is the conclusion of the first story arc, so a minor happy ending is coming, with more good and bad news to come in later chapters. All non-kikyo main characters are doing just fine.

Without further adieu,

Don't Belong: A Demonic Rampage: Chapter 6: Farewell to a Life Long Lost

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Last Time on Inuyasha: Don't Belong: A Demonic Rampage: Chapter 5:** Miroku, Sango, and Kagome found shelter in the caves of the wolf-demon tribe, as Kouga and his people prepared for a battle that could not be won. Despite their numbers and despite the barrier, the three companions and the wolf-demon tribe succumbed to an overpowering sense of fear and of fate. As result, tensions rose, especially between Miroku and Kouga. Kagome finally told Kouga that she didn't like him _that_ way-like it would really change his demeanor.

Thwarted by Kagome and Miroku's barrier, Inuyasha slashed and kidnapped Sesshoumaru's traveling companion and future mate : Rin. Throwing her onto the sutras, Inuyasha was able to weaken the barrier enough to break. Sesshoumaru healed Rin with Tenseiga and told her to have Jaken gather enough food for one more person. Inuyasha's transformation had actually pleased the demon. Muttering about destiny and fate, Sesshoumaru ventured towards his brother's location.

Meanwhile, a simplistic beast driven on emotion struck the caves. Inuyasha attacked and quickly made short work of the wolf-demon tribe, Sango, and his rival-Kouga. Referring to Kouga as a thief and a criminal (for taking Kagome), Inuyasha dominated and was ready to finish the wolf.

Running between them, Kagome pleaded to Inuyasha and proclaimed her love to him. Forever stained by the sight of her riding on Kouga and by his own nagging insecurities , the demon could not understand anything beyond rage. Calling her a liar, Inuyasha struck Kagome and her then dead body leaned upon him. Her blood overloaded his senses and his sorrow cleansed his mind, driving him to become fully cognizant of his surroundings and of what he had done. Saying a last goodbye, Inuyasha snatched the jewel and the world went dark. When the light had returned, and a grieving demon was on his hands and knees-only able to say goodbye.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Inuyasha: Don't Belong: A Demonic Rampage: Chapter 6-Farewell to a Life Long Lost**

Surrounded by darkness as she opened her eyes, it was cold and damp-chills running along Kagome's trembling body. A look of terror adorned her face as she gasped for air, lungs suffocating her by their lack of action. The shock of the images flashing through her mind seemingly left her body stiff, almost frozen in time. Tears flowing down her beautiful cheeks, Kagome pounded the floor of the well with the palm of her hands. Almost as if she thought that she could force herself back into the feudal era. It was to no avail, somehow...for some reason, she couldn't return to the feudal era. Stretching her body, sprawled out across the floor of the well, she pressed her chest against the ground.

And Nothing happened.

'Why isn't this working?!? Why can't I go through the well?!?'

Frustrated by her traveling deficiency, Kagome sat upright once more. Her hand drifting towards her neck, only to realize that

"The jewel is gone!"

Fumbling through her pockets, frantically feeling the bottom of the well-Kagome searched the well and searched herself. The jewel was not to be found.

Frustrated yet again, she struck the wall of the well, infuriated by what had happened.

"Damn it! Where did the jewel go?!?"

Yeah, all that time with Inuyasha , he rubbed off on her quite a bit.

She was driven to return to the feudal era, despite the images that filled her mind. Images of the man she loved, admitting his feeling, only to slay her moments after. Blurs of motion so graphic, burned into her memory, she was able to recall it all. The feeling of being punctured, the feeling of death, the feeling of falling into his arms. Yet all she could think of, all she could do, was try to return and try to find him. All she wanted to do was help him, if only she knew how. If only she could reach him. Something had driven him away from her, and whatever it was caused him to change. If only she could know...she might still save him.

She moved and moved, searching everything near her. It was to no avail. Finally realizing that the jewel wasn't down there, Kagome sighed and began to climb out of the well, into her families shrine.

'Something's not right about any of this. Shouldn't I be dead? Shouldn't I have the jewel? There has to be an answer to this, there has to be.'

Soulessly stepping through the shrine, Kagome moved without her trademark energy, without her constant optimism. Viciously running rampant through her mind, the images of her fate and of his inadvertent profession. Torturing her, the fact that he revealed his feelings, and there was nothing she could do-that he was out of reach. Almost drawn there by the memories, Kagome stretched out her shirt and looked down upon her chest, attempting the see the scar that would result from such a fateful wound. Her eyes widened as she stared upon smooth and silky skin-without imperfection of any kind. There had been no mark, it was as if he never struck her.

However, her eyes saw much more than just that. As she peered down upon her upper body, something was noticeably wrong. Not only had her chest been smooth and pure, undisturbed by any means-but so had the rest of her body.

The scar from where the jewel left her body...it was gone.

The scars from being attacked by various demons that lined her abdomen...gone as well.

The hard and dead skin that had built up on the joints of her fingers from her use of the bow...they were just gone.

In shock, Kagome just stared, never had she been so disappointed by something that should have been great to see. Then again, it wasn't the scars that concerned her, rather where they came.

She bore no markings, she had no jewel- it was as if she had never actually been to the feudal era...and never met Inuyasha. She remembered waking up on the bottom of the well, could it have been...

'Could it have ALL been a dream!? Could it be that I've never even MET him!?'

"It can't be! It just can't be a dream!"

Tears welled up in her eyes as she ran toward the Sacred Tree, that once served as Inuyasha's binding. The marks were there, something was bound to the tree at one time. She knew that at least to be true. But as her eyes moved across the grounds, she discovered something else to her surprise. There was one of grandpa's old books on the feudal era and it's myths laying on the ground.

'It's one of grandpa's old books.'

Picking it up, she realized that the book had been ½ way through the chapter on Inuyasha.

Kagome froze as the realization swept over her. A feeling of deja vu, she had read that book, read that chapter before. Could it all have been the result of a book and an overactive imagination?

She was confused, she felt as if she had been there, as if she had been through so much. Yet,her body bore no proof of her adventures, and the circumstances were leading to the conclusion of a dream.

Drops of salty tears flowed down her face, wiping them and sniffling, Kagome had little more to say than

"It can't just have been a dream...and if it was, why is my mind so cruel?"

Closing her eyes, as tight as she could, Kagome tried to block out the world.

Time had passed and she could stand it no longer, she couldn't stay under the Sacred Tree her entire life, but part of her knew that she couldn't give up so quickly. She sprinted to her home, slamming the door as she flew past. Dashing through her kitchen, she had startled her mother and caused her to drop the contents of the meal she was preparing. The medley of clanging metal sang throughout their home, as the kitchen's utensils collided with the ground.

"Are you ok Kagome!?!"

"I just need to see something"

"Is something wrong !?!"

The words of Kagome's mother faded into the distance as Kagome scaled the stairs, her heart pounding as she approached her bedroom. For the bedroom would be the final test, the defining moment in defining reality. The items that lie within, would prove that her love was true and their absence would finalize her conclusions and consolidate her greatest fear...that Inuyasha was gone. And of course this would be even worse, because he would have always been gone-being just a dream.

She leapt onto her bed and leaned over the side. Looking to her night stand, she had seen what she so needed to see. A picture of Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Inuyasha, and herself aside the springs on a gentle starlit night. Relief swept over her, as her heart warmed at the realization.

But it was that moment that her heart sank and a pit began to grow in her stomach. She strolled into her bathroom and saw that little had changed. A framed picture of Inuyasha laid upon the floor within one of the several puddles of water that covered the entire area. The puddles had been formed by every drip to flow from Kagome's body as she suffered in the bathroom that fateful day...when his absence left her _broken._

She grew uneasy as she recalled the events leading up to Inuyasha's transformation and to her untimely murder. She longed for his touch, for even another insult. She loved him in all of his forms, and her heart sank every time his callous voice rang through her ears. Every time she heard him..heard him call her

"Liar!!!!!!!!"

Her love could never be in questioned and it killed her to think that his last memory of her had been full of so much anger, that their goodbye had been so vile.

Kagome opened her window, almost as if she was waiting for him to leap through once more. She sat upon the windowsill and just stared out into the night. Observing the brilliant lights of the city, admiring the bright radiance of the stars, and focusing upon his favorite branch. The branch he would sit upon as he waited outside of her window, the branch they would sleep upon at night, as she dazed off in the warmth of his arms and the security of his lap.

Hours went by and it had gotten late. Reaching for her journal, she sat at her desk. She had opened it to the beginning and just read. Her emotions leapt from one to the next. Her state was variable, changing upon every page.

The humor of his stubborn nature.

The sorrow of when he would choose Kikyo over herself

The admiration as he fought so valiantly and fiercely.

The undying devotion that she showed him, as he did her.

The joy of when he would open himself up to her, of when he held her in sweet embrace.

The pity she would feel for him and his wretched childhood.

The fear of his demonic side robbing him of his soul...Robbing his soul, it was a warning once given to them. Yet she knew that it couldn't be true. He had been cold, he had been hurting, he called Kouga a thief, herself a liar. His attack seemed to be driven by the idea that she was no longer his.

"I was always yours."

Clutching her hands to her chest, Kagome sighed and took a deep breath. Flipping to the next blank page, grasping her pen, Kagome began to chronicle her latest...and last adventures in the feudal era.

Whispering every word to herself as she chronicled her last adventure with the stubborn ex-hanyou with her pen dancing across her pages, as if it were possessed by some kind of outside force. A bittersweet half smile formed across her face, and her eyes welled but would not tear. As she wrote and whispered....

_It's hard to really explained what had happened, many events were beyond my reach. All I know is that something made Inuyasha believe that I didn't care, that I didn't love him with all my heart- I know that I did, and still do. I only wish that he could have known._

_I guess I'm getting ahead of myself here, I suppose I'm having trouble writing down what I "believe" was my last adventure. I awoke on the floor of the well with memories of disaster and of pain. Of my death, and of Inuyasha finally letting me know (in his own way) that he cared for me. I've come to realize that there are no marks on my body to support this, and my other scars have faded as well, I don't know what could explain this. I have no jewel, and I have no transportation to the feudal era as result. I really hope that this all hasn't been some sort of diluted_ _fantasy or illusion, that I'm going insane...though that's a better excuse than grandpa could ever come up with. If all else fails, I could always publish my tales. People don't just come up with stuff this unreal without it being something special._

She giggled to herself in the brevity of a peaceful moment. Her joke alleviated the pain and had given her the strength to continue onwards.

_Well, I guess I'm going off of my subject, this is just too hard to say._

_With him gone, and me sick and alone, all I could do Is worry about him. I know that he had a rough childhood, and that old bat certainly brought back something painful to remember. I understand that he left, and I understood why, but something felt different. It shouldn't have felt so wrong to let him go, and I'll never know why I felt like he was in danger. Maybe part of me sensed his transformation before even he did. Whatever it was, I could barely move without my mind moving towards him. My body ached and I felt horrible from my cold, but nothing seemed to matter if it didn't involve him. I wish I could have been like sleeping beauty, and just lie there frozen until he came to save me. Every moment awake and alone was torture, and I just wanted to fast forward time itself. I stayed in the shower for hours, I can't really explain why-habit of waiting it out until he would interrupt I guess. It wasn't until recently that I've begun to realize just how much I liked to purposely torture him and get on his nerves. I'm honestly starting to think were best together when we're angry. I felt an undescribable sense of danger and I knew something was wrong with Inuyasha, almost as if he had died. I barely made it to the well and when I arrived on the other side, I was too weak to properly climb._

_It was weird, while I struggled to climb out and reach him, Kikyo's soul finally returned to me. I never knew why or how she died, though in hindsight I assume she was another of Inuyasha's victims as a demon. I felt stronger and energetic, my cold didn't fade, but I felt better and met with Sango and Miroku. We heard of an attacking demon fitting what could either be Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru's description. We found that Inuyasha had indeed struck. He was a demon and he could wield the tetsuiga. We formulated a strategy, though that was mostly Miroku, and we began traveling. I was too emotional and slowed us down, though in the end, I suppose I did the right thing._ _Whatever I did, somehow drove Miroku to profess his love to Sango. Seeing how they would die shortly after (they were hurt fatally in the final battle), it's nice to know there was one less piece of unfinished business for the two reluctant lovers. _

_Inuyasha attacked us, and his aura was as strong, if not stronger than Naraku's. He was a full demon, and he used the tetsuiga with a proficiency that I've never seen him display before. Yet during all the attacks, he never tried to hurt me. We met with Kouga's clan and retreated to their caves to prepare. Me and Miroku placed a barrier around the wolf-demon tribe's caves, hoping to provide some sort of first wave of defense. Kouga would never stop making passes at me, and on the travel there I had to ride on his back. This always drove Inuyasha nuts, and I kinda understand why. I told Kouga how I felt, and it didn't change much, though it did make me feel a lot better about things._

_Inuyasha struck, the blades of blood was infused with energy, and in one swipe took out Miroku, Sango, and the wolf-demon tribe. Screaming that Kouga was a "thief" and a "criminal", Inuyasha had admitted his feelings through his possessive rage, he wanted me to be his and his alone. Inuyasha threw him around and was ready to kill him. Kouga's flirting seemed to had made Inuyasha believe that we were together. Inuyasha was always a lot dumber as a full demon._

As she mentioned the intelligence of the transformed hanyou, she heard what could only be described as a chuckle outside of her window.She quickly moved toward her window and saw that nothing was there. Easing back into her chair, Kagome continued her tale.

_I knew that I was part of Inuyasha's motivation. I knew that if he had an idea of how much I cared for him that everything would have been better. But I was in Kouga's cave, trying to keep Inuyasha out, I had Kouga's scent all over me from the ride, If I was a demon, if I had those powerful senses, I would have deemed myself to be a liar too, I guess. I told Inuyasha that I lived for him, and he called me a liar-before striking me dead. I fell into his arms and I honestly, never felt more alive, than as I faded. There is no place I would rather my end be, than in the arms of the man I love._

_I don't know why the jewel is gone, maybe he finally found something he wanted badly enough to wish for. Maybe he became the most powerful demon in the land and ruled with an iron fist, I would have loved to see how Sesshoumaru would deal with that. Maybe he wished everyone back to life. Then again, seeing how he killed them, I doubt that happened. It just feels horrible that someone I care for so much, took away so many other people that I cared for. Though I know that it wasn't really him, not all him at least. I kinda feel some blame too, I seemed to drive him and his attacks. Though maybe I'm just thinking with more ego than common sense. Not everything revolves around me (though in the feudal era, a lot more did than I would have liked). I don't really know what to say, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede, Kouga, even Rin and Sesshoumaru- I'll miss you all and a piece of my heart will always belong to you all. _

_This is so hard to say, I mean there is nothing to say after this. This is the end of my journeys. _

_I'm here, the modern era was my home once, and it will be forever more. There are no more swords (aside from cheap ripoff decorations in the marketplace), there are no more wars, the doctor has replaced the miko, and we have police taking the place of the demon-slayers...to an extent. More than anything...there are no more demons. I haven't sensed one in this era, and I doubt that I ever will. Something drove them to extinction, and while Inuyasha MAY have lived long enough to still be roaming this world, I know that he isn't. It kills me inside when I realize that I have to say this. The past is gone, the future is bare, my life is tied to my heart, and now both are broken. I don't know how I'll go on or what that I'll do, but I know that I have to say this. I know that I have to say goodbye Inuyasha. Goodbye my love. It would seem that our time together has ended, and that our journey has reached it's finale. It's over...it's all over._

"I wouldn't quite say that."

A voice had floated from her heart and into the wind. She followed the sound to her window and saw that there was a man, around the age of twenty or so. Sitting relaxed upon Inuyasha's favorite branch. A cocky grin fixed upon his face. Long flowing black locks of hair accented his deep and never ending eyesas he stared at her through the darkness. He was dressed from head to toe in a business suit that easily cost thousands of dollars. In his hands were a bouquet of vibrant red roses.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!"

Kagome had no idea who this man in her window was. She panickedand ran to the other side of her room. She reached for her practice bow and was beginning to thread to bow.

"Get Away! Who Are you!?!"

A smug voice carried to her, vibrating through every fiber of her being.

"So quick to dismiss, when was the last time I told you that your such a _stupid girl_?"

Every sound that came from him ignited the rhythmic pounding of her heart, a fluttering sensation pulsating through her warming body. Her eyes, once welling, were now forcing complete tears.

In shock, unable to believe what was happening, she questioned and gasped

"Inu...."

Leaping across the room, and landing beside her, the man had swept Kagome off of her feet and held her close, with a firm, yet soft grip, he held her to him. Leaning in, and cutting her off mid-word, the man had pressed his lips against hers and kissed her with unrelenting passion. Their hands wandered, traveling up and down each other's backs, as they pulled each other tight, and let their hearts communicate in a way far more complex than any language could ever speak of, as their kiss deepened.

Breaking away in shock...and for air-Kagome stared into the man's eyes...so familiar to her, as she finished what she had tried to say before, as she gasped for air.

".......yasha?"

The man smirked and a "heh" escaped from his lips. A warm and gentle smile spread across his face. Bringing his hand to her face, the man gently brushed aside Kagome's hair off of her face. Leaning in and falling into her gorgeous eyes...

"Smart Girl."

He followed his words with yet another kiss, and they stayed like that for most of the night. For her it had been days, for him it had been centuries. There was much to be asked, and much to be told, but for the moment...nothing else mattered than the expression of love, between two people who have waited far too long.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter's over

Lots and Lots more to come.

Next chapter we'll find out how everyone wound up, why Sesshoumaru forgave him, what his wish was, and some shocking discoveries as to Inuyasha's current state.

Not to mention the start of my second story arc, which will mix current events and stories of the past. It'll focus on what exactly happened during the 500 or so years he has waited to be with Kagome_. _

Please review...and don't be too harsh here- I know the journal was like one big summary, but it was necessary.


	7. Truth Revealed

Judging from the rave reviews and mass confusion, I suppose I should get this chapter out as soon as possible. As a matter of fact, I was supposed to go see Aliens Vs Predator with a few of my friends tonight. Instead, I'm typing chapter 7 of my story. Oh well, the reviews say the movie sucked.

Here's a few replies to my reviewers:

**Kilala-kitty: **Your right, I am an evil, evil, EVIL little man. Well not quite little (5'10'' ex-bodybuilder), but regardless of that, an evil suspenseful ending writing incarnation of evil. Don't worry, it's because of a few of the reviews (most notably yours) that I'm writing this one so soon. Thanks for your continued support. And I'm glad you appreciated the reply to your review, it was the least I could do...**Update:** Ok, so I didn't get to post it as soon as I wanted to. This was written afew days ago-but the site was doing that server change thing and I couldn't post it.

**Neptunie:** It's stuff like that, that makes writing this stuff so great. Personally, I love it when things make me cry, having emotion overrun your body like that, it's almost as forceful as love itself. To you and anyone else who was driven to tears by any part of this story, thank you so much. Nothing could make this more worthwhile than knowing that there are people out there who were so moved by the story that I've spun.

**Priestess-Midoriko:** All that's going to be explained in but a few minutes. Yeah, I don't know why it kept freezing when I went for your e-mail, but thanks for adding it to your review. I didn't quite have the time to send out personal replies this time, but I definitely will next time. Thanks again for being a continued reviewer/supporter.

**Earth-Goddess: **There aren't two Inuyasha's. Though just think of how annoying that would be for Kagome. She'd be yelling SIT! Every second of the day.

**Black Betty, Eleature, Karinu, and the anonymously signed Inuyasha's Girl: **Thanks for the support, and no-I'm not tricking anyone.

**Oh and code-wyze:** If you want to harass me for my lack of proofreading in the first few chapters (The first few chapters were rushed and sloppy, I'll admit that.), then at least take the time to proofread your own two sentence review. It has two glaringly obvious errors. Notably the lack of a comma and the use of the word gonna. Seeing how your so anal about perfect standardized English, I find this funny. You do realize that gonna isn't considered proper English, right? Couldn't you say going to just as easily? Also, fan fiction falls under the classification of individual creative writing. If you have ever taken a class on that, then you would know that there are few (if any) restrictions on punctuation in creative writing. So my only real error is not using spell check, which is not so much a problem after the first few chapters. And yeah, the fragile ego thing, ever think that being my first fan fiction, I wanted to encourage positive responses? I mean how much would I want to keep writing if everyone told me not to waste my time. Not to mention, if I did get a good deal of negative replies, I wouldn't have written to this point and a lot of other readers would probably be disappointed. Oh well, thanks for the flame jackass.

Sorry to anyone else who had to read all of that and could care less, but I had to respond to the little prick, even if it did take up so much space.

And here we are everyone, the beginning of the second story arc. A lot has happened in 500 years and it's time to get caught up. So without further adieu,

**Inuyasha: Don't Belong: A Demonic Rampage :Chapter 7: Truth Revealed.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Last Time on Inuyasha:** Kagome awoke on the bottom of the well, confused as to what really happened in the feudal era. Noting that she had no scar from being killed, she merely considered it a bad dream. Noting that she had no other scars at all led her to wonder if it all had been some sort of hallucination/dream. She had no jewel and could not travel through the well.

She ran to her room to find her journal and pictures of Inuyasha. She felt relief to the fact that Inuyasha and the feudal era were parts of her life. She felt overwhelming sorrow that without the jewel, they would all be gone from her life. She still wasn't a hundred percent sure of what had happened on the other side of the well, but she recorded what she remembered, and was in the process of finding closure. She wrote and whispered her final entry and final goodbye into her journal, but as she whispered that it was goodbye and that their journeys were over, a familiar voice rang in response. Looking out her window, a man sat upon Inuyasha's favorite branch.

Confused she screamed, but his words and his voice put her at ease. As she realized that it was indeed Inuyasha, the man leapt across the room and embraced her. They held each other and kissed for much of the night.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Inuyasha: Don't Belong: A Demonic Rampage :Chapter 7: Truth Revealed.**

Coinciding with the breaking of sunlight through the clouds, with the crack of dawn their lips broke away. Staring into the man's eyes, Kagome now cried tears of joy. She could do little more than tremble and to hold him tight. She had thought Inuyasha to be gone, and she was afraid that he would still go. It had all seemed so unreal, the chain of events that had led to their embrace. She didn't know what to believe, but that she didn't want it to end.

But curiosity is a common human trait as is the need for assurance. Kagome tried to speak, but all that could come were more tears.

"Everything is all right Kagome, calm down. I'm here, you're here, were all ok."

His attempt at calming her, was a mild success, as she was at least able to communicate with him.

"Are you...Are you real? Are you really Inuyasha?"

"Actions speak louder than words."

The man stepped back, and stood in front of the window. The light cam in from all around him and he seemed almost angelic. He reached to his right wrist and removed what looked to be a silver, jewel encrusted bracelet. The trim was tarnished silver, it's fine lines depicting an abstract portrait of a man turning into a demon. As the bracelet came off of Inuyasha's wrist, his appearance began to change. He still wore the suit, but so much was different about him. She could tell that it was Inuyasha, that much was clear to her. But what was odd, was that he resembled Sesshoumaru.

Long whitish-silver hair flowed down his shoulders, and familiar amber eyes stared back at her.

He seemed taller than usual, his build had gained in size, but retained it's usual firm definition.

His forehead bore a silverish crest of the half-moon and his cheeks the claw like markings of a demon. and his ears...his ears were missing

"What happened to your ears?"

"Sorry Kagome, I've forgotten that your used to seeing them."

Ruffling through his silvery locks with his hands, Inuyasha brought them into view, slightly smaller than before, with a sterling tone much like that of his hair. His claws were at full length and his smile was a pearl like shade of white.

" The bracelet disguises what you can see...it can't make my ears disappear, so I bind them to my head."

"It's really you...but you look so different. You almost look like Sesshoumaru."

"We are brothers."

"But you two looked so different before."

Gently grasping a hold on Kagome's hand, Inuyasha guided her hand to rest upon the center of his chest, over his heart. With a comforting smile and a pensive stare, his voice grew soft, almost timid.

'I've waited to see her for five-hundred years. I just have to focus on the love that has kept me strong. Kagome, please don't hate me for the things I have to tell you. I can't take losing you again.'

"We have to talk Kagome. A lot has happened in five hundred years and I have much to explain."

His uneasiness unnerved her to the core. Inuyasha had always appeared so strong and confident to her, what could make him so shaken? His eyes pleaded to her for acceptance and understanding. It was much like when he first fled, when the hag labeled him unwelcome.

Holding his hand with a firm grip, Kagome led him across her room and down her stairs. She led him to the bench beneath the Sacred Tree. They sat next to each other facing the spot where they had first met. She let go of his hand and slid it onto his thigh. Leaning onto him and resting her head on his shoulder, Kagome made her presence known. There would be no doubt that she was there for him.

There were infinite combinations of questions that she could ask, variables that affected their lives, the history of the world in five-hundred years, how he had been, etc... Yet the first thing to come from her was merely a question about his suit.

"Where'd you get the suit? You look so handsome, and like a literal million bucks."

"Let's just say that I've accumulated a little money over the course of five-hundred years."

Kagome giggled to herself as she worded her reply in her mind.

"What did _you_ do to make that kind of money? Put a yen in the bank a couple hundred years ago?"

Her chain of questioning had been flawless. She eased him into conversation and took him away from his tiresome thoughts as they began to trade quips and converse as if nothing had ever occured.

"That's a lot of interest Kagome. Heh, I suppose there has always been a lot of interest in me."

"You realize that _now_? Your not so oblivious anymore, but it seems your ego hasn't changed one bit."

His voice strained as he spoke ever so softly. Shy and timid, his entire being seemed to be at stake with the ramifications of the coming question.

"Am I still the Inuyasha that you fell in love with?"

Kagome began to look away as she began to pull away from him. In her mind, the words came together so well, yet every time she began to speak-her efforts were futile.

"Everything is just happening so fast Inuyasha. One moment everything is fine, the next you abandon me and turn into a demon. Not your usual transformation either, your presence was as forceful as Naraku, and your sword contained nothing. I lost you Inuyasha, I had lost you. A part of me was missing and I could barely go on another second. Then when we're trying to find and save you, you flatten a forest and try to kill Miroku and Sango ,moments after they shared how they felt. They had waited so long, only for you to try taking their future from them. Every second I felt you drift further and further away. But I knew that you'd never hurt me, that your heart would always tame the beast within. Yet you killed so many people: friends, rivals and even innocent bystanders . I tried to reason with you, trusting that you'd never hurt me, and you murdered me with your bare hands. I've always felt so safe with you. You said that you wanted to protect me, and I knew that it was true. Even as a demon, your protective nature would never allow you to strike me. Then this day comes and the world is upside down, you hurt me...you killed me and I never thought you would. Your actions told me that you didn't care about my safety anymore. When you killed me, you called me a liar. I never lied to you about anything Inuyasha, especially the fact that I love you. I don't know what took over you, if you were in control, or if jealousy and passion were just too overwhelming, I just don't know. All I can say is that when I died, I could never feel a greater peace. I feel like that every time that I am in your arms. You struck because you were jealous--You loved me. You struck me dead-- You hated me. You held me tight as I faded– I don't even know. Those last moments said so much to me, and I could never hope to decipher the emotion behind all of your actions. I can't even fully understand what happened, how much of that was even true. It's like one large nightmare, Inuyasha. Why didn't I die? Where are my scars? I have so much that I do not know, and it's overwhelming.

And now you're here. You're kind, gentle, understanding-all of your best qualities. Your arrogance hasn't changed at all either. It's like nothing ever happened and we can just be happy, be in love. But there's more to that, there has to be. Your not the same, really not the same, and I'm not the same either.. Why can't I wake up and have everything back to normal? You're the Inuyasha that I fell in love with, but your also the man who broke my trust and struck me down. This reunion is a miracle to say the least, and part of me wonders if it should be a passionate goodbye or an explosive beginning."

Inuyasha had little to say, and his actions said more than words ever could, as he pulled her to him, held her tight, held her close, his silence expressed a guilt that he could never fully explain, even with five-hundred years to think about.

"Kagome...I was in control. I remember everything that I did when I transformed."

Kagome began to cry, and she began to pull away, but Inuyasha held her firm and still. He continued onward.

"Whenever I transformed into the demon, I lost all control and even my memory. How many times have you informed me of the horrors I've committed while in that foreign form? This time...it was different. I moved with a purpose, I moved on a desire to be with and protect you. I was in control...yet my judgement was clouded through the primitive and simplistic mind of my demon form. My emotions tore me apart and in the end, it was like I had no control at all. I suppose the closest comparison that you could make would be to a person that had been intoxicated or a person that had done drugs. I didn't ask to transform, and it horrified me as I was forced to watch myself move against you in rage, so shaken by the idea that you chose Kouga over myself. I was consumed by that rage. I wish every day, that like the other times, I wouldn't know what I did while in that form. When you had died, your scent surrounded me, and I clouded my senses to anything beyond you. All I could smell, all I could see, all I could feel as the blood flowed down the length of my arm...was you. It was through that surrounding, that my mind could finally focus...that I began to seize full control over myself once more. I focused on your memory, and upon my love...and though it only took seconds, the fight within me seemed to last an eternity, and I saw, smelt, and felt that you were with me-giving me the strength to conquer my demon blood. Kagome, it was you that made me what you see. Your influence helped me to grow and undertake the final transformation ritual. Your influence saved me Kagome...your sweet memory brought me back and completed the ritual."

She eased back slightly and Inuyasha softened his grip accordingly. She looked at him, her head tilting ever so slightly, observing him from his top to his bottom, from his left to his right.

"I don't understand ,Inuyasha. What ritual? What happened to you?"

He chuckled at her confusion...and he continued as thought about what he was going to say next.

" You know Sesshoumaru wasn't always a full demon Kagome?"

She gasped and leaned towards Inuyasha, her curiosity running wild.

"He's not a full demon?"

"Well...he is now. I am too, if you haven't sensed that by now. You see, apparently, me and Sesshoumaru both were born from human mothers. Father had never completed the mating ritual with Sesshoumaru's mother and their lifelines were not bound. Sesshoumaru, with a strong father figure, was put through horrible trials. Father would teach and train Sesshoumaru daily, so that Sesshoumaru would know how to fight and have the manners to match his role as an aristocratic heir. Father aimed for Sesshoumaru to know the value of strength and also that of compassion, though Sesshoumaru would only recognize one of the two. Father had his men hunt Sesshoumaru regularly and he would torture my brother in the castle. I never really knew my father, but I had always known of him to be kind and generous, brave and vicious only in battle.He was pushing Sesshoumaru, pushing him to his breaking point. Brother's blood transformed him many times, and eventually would consume him, as it did me. We've always been warned about this...that it consumes a demon's soul-you remember that Kagome. What we were never told, was that the loss of a soul would result from failing the ritual. Our emotions run wild and our power increases exponentially. It takes discipline of some kind, something extra in us to tame that inner beast. Sesshoumaru had his training, he knew the value of strength and sought to wield it. Father had prepared him for the ritual, with his teachings and Sesshoumaru's craving for power, brother was kept in control during the process, as he tamed the beast. Over the years Sesshoumaru remembered the teachings, but little of his childhood. Arrogant jerk thought he was sooo pure...only to come across a book in his castle's study that told him different. Yeah, after I defeated Naraku, Sesshoumaru spent a good time reading father's old books. Reflecting on his past, as he set to raise Rin I suppose. After he read of the ritual...he began to wander once more...in search of me. To either guide me through the process...or kill me if I failed. Every time you ask him he'll say one or the other...what a flip flopper. I guess it depends on if he's feeling sociable or if it's his time of the month again...heh. He tried to push me and teach me about strength and fighting when I was a child , just as father did him. Maybe he knew about the ritual then and forgot over time...or maybe he was just a good brother once. Either way...father's methods weren't meant for me. It's not power that I desire."

She stared on in amazement as his tale continued. She never saw Sesshoumaru to be so caring, she never knew the bond that he and Inuyasha shared. Her heart mourned for the harsh methods that hardened him and made him grow so cold. She wondered to herself about his brother's psyche.

'It's so sad, what he went through as a child-no wonder he's so cold and hardened. But he's changed so much in the time I've known him. Maybe tenseiga was his father's way of saying he was sorry...giving him the means to heal instead of hurt and the means to fall in...a kind of disgusting but sweet none the less, love. Caring for Rin softened him up...she made him feel again.'

"Hey Inuyasha, from the sounds of things, it seems you and Sesshoumaru grew pretty close while I was gone. You guys do some brotherly bonding?"

He rolled his eyes.

"If by brotherly bonding, you mean traveling and living with him. Being indebted to him for years and years."

"Well that sounds like bonding to me. You two speak a lot still?"

His expression hardened and irritation accented his tone.

"Lets just say we had a difference of opinion and grew apart."

He grinned and laughed to himself as he drew tenseiga from his side. Kagome looked on in shock, as her reflection stared back at her from the gleam of Sesshoumaru's former sword.

"You killed Sesshoumaru?"

"No, he was just unworthy to wield the sword. Listen...it's a real long story and I swear that I'll tell you that and more, but we have a lot of the basics to get down here."

"Yeah I guess so."

"For starters, I suppose you'll want to know what happened to Miroku, Sango, and all those pesky wolves."

She nodded in agreement as her expression grew sad. Their memory was fresh in her mind...and she would miss them all dearly.

"What happened to them Inuyasha?"

"Well this is how it all happened..."

----The day Kagome was killed, in Kouga's caves.----

_When I realized that you were dead, and realized what I had done, I had to make a decision. The jewel was always there, with you, waiting for me to wish upon it and fulfill whatever desire I had-whether it was becoming a full demon or something else. I never could make a wish, because nothing I could ever want would mean anything, if I didn't have you as well. So as you laid in my arms, lifeless and growing cold, I snatched the jewel from around your neck and wished that all injuries that you have received, would be undone...that it would be like I never killed you. I knew that you would go away...but you were already gone. At least I knew that I helped you in some way...and that we'd be reunited somewhere down the line_._ In retrospect, I should have wished for all the people that I hurt that day to be saved...but I didn't. I could just think about you. I was down on my hands and knees, shattered by the events_- _and no matter how many times I said it...the goodbye never felt like it was true._

Looking about in the darkness, the demon, surveyed the damages that he had caused. Bodies laid on the ground, submersed in a mix of their own blood and that of their allies. Bodies were torn and nothing was whole. It had not been a battle, it had been a slaughter, and as it all sank in, the demon was overcome with regret.

As his eyes peered across the terrain, in a corner two shadows held each other. They had been survivors...a rare thing on that day. Stepping over a fading Kouga, Inuyasha approached the shadows only to see that it was his old friends Miroku and Sango. Her teeth were clenched and she was left twitching from the pain. Several energized blades of Inuyasha's blood had carved her abdomin...and charred everything that they passed through. Leaning over her and holding her close...a young monk rested his hand on her cheek and stared into the fading expression of pain and life within her eyes. Without even the respectful motion of turning his head, the monk replied to his lover's killer, with his back towards him.

" Let me guess, your sorry, you don't know what you did but you know you did it. Let me guess, I'm supposed to forgive you for taking her from me. "

Miroku finally faced Inuyasha, he was ready to reprimand Inuyasha for his action. As he turned, the crimson red of a demon's eyes and the piercing boldness of facial markings stood out amongst the shadows. He was shaken by the sight and dove at the demon, desperately trying to stop him from finishing off Sango. Inuyasha threw the monk aside with ease. Taking off his fire-rat haori, Inuyasha extended his claws and trimmed it into long lengths of cloth. He began to wrap her wounds tightly to put pressure on the wounds and to stop the bleeding. His intentions were pure and his efforts were flawed. He knew little about treating wounds and was merely emulating what Kagome had done for him so many times before. Miroku had regained his composure and began to approach Inuyasha to see that the demon was treating Sango's wounds.

"I'm sorry Miroku. I really am sorry. I know what I did, and I can't explain what drove me to do it. I know you can never forgive me...but I'd like to ask you to try. I made my wish and Kagome is back in her time...and safe. Hopefully, we can save Sango as well. I'm so sorry Miroku...I'm so sorry Sango."

"Brother! Stop grieving those who are not yet dead! Act as you now are, strong!"

A familiar voice boomed through the walls of the cave, and his presence was felt by all. Slowly strolling in, his head tilting ever so slightly from side to side as he surveyed the aftermath, Sesshoumaru approached them. He had not been without emotion, his expression had not been cold. Sesshoumaru was indeed beaming with satisfaction. His pleasure disgusted Inuyasha, and Miroku was too worried about Sango to even come to a conclusion.

He stood over Kouga and lifted him off of the ground. Kouga's body was weak and his limbs had grown limp. Supported merely by the strength of Sesshoumaru's arm, the demon stood, attempting to look Sesshoumaru in the eye, and failing miserably at that attempt.

" Insolent wolf, how dare you push my brother so? You dare to steal the partner of Lord Inu-Taisho's heir? If father were alive, this would warrant a swift war of massive proportions. You and your tribe _deserve_ the fate you have been dealt and I should finish you right now. Though, I must say that I am impressed with the results of your arrogance. A fine specimen my brother has become. Your actions served to fuel his ascension. For that, I promise that you will be repaid."

Throwing Kouga to the ground as he approached Inuyasha and his wounded comrads, Sesshoumaru unsheathed his inheritance. Sesshoumaru drew the tenseiga, the brilliant shine of his ceremonious steel glistened through the room.He loomed over Sango and had motioned for Inuyasha and Miroku to move. They were unsure of his reasoning, but they moved without question, knowing that Sesshoumaru, had become their last hope.

As he swung his mighty sword, and healed Sango of her ailments, Sesshoumaru began to speak with his brother.

"Inuyasha, you have become something great, and the prophesy is coming into fruition. A moment of true emotional distress, you will transform and be consumed- only to begin the ritual.

Taming the inner beast, your body harbors a melodious mixture of demonic power and human emotion. The final transformation has begun brother, and soon you will be more than you had ever dreamed of prior. That power of a true demon that flows through you...is now permanently within your grasp."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

A healed Sango grabbed onto Sesshoumaru's leg and lifted herself to her feet once more. She felt weak and struggled as she moved. Her wounds were no more and her fate was no longer a certainty. Sesshoumaru moved towards his brother and stood merely feet away from him.

"Brother, I have spent much time in father's old study. I have found scrolls depicting a past that I've forgotten and prophesies predicting what is yet to come. Much to my surprise, I was a hanyou once myself. It is our father's blood , Inuyasha. His blood overpowers our senses and seizes control of our bodies. If unchecked, it could strip us of even our own souls. However, If we are strong enough to tame the inner demon, we undergo one more transformation-we fully accept our father's blood and allow it to turn us into pure demons. Not infected hanyous with a boost of power and lack of control, but rather what we were meant to be. Inuyasha, you have tamed the inner beast. You will soon begin to change into a full demon, such as myself. You will be in full control, your heart and it's emotions will skip not a beat. The only difference will be your form and the power that you wield."

Inuyasha was frozen by the shock of his brother's revelation. So much had happened so soon and it was all beginning to be more than he could handle. His mind marveled at how the demonic blood he had grown to fear, could bring about such a wonderful change. His shock turned to wonder and his wonder led to anxiety, as he pressed on to know more.

" None of this is making any sense. Why are you being so helpful?"

"I recognize you as my brother, and as my equal. As such, your finally worthy of your inheritance. As much as it pains me to relinquish what was once mine, half of the western lands are now yours. You've ascended beyond the mediocrity of a hanyou and are now my equal. I can deny you no longer. Half of the western lands is a small price to pay for the land that we shall accumulate as per prophesy. _Once transformed, the balance will be restored and the brothers shall stand as equals, as they wage the greatest war known to demon and man._ Inuyasha, say farewell to your companions. You now travel with me. The time for preparations is near, and your transformation nears completion."

" Great...so I have some land. I'm not going to travel with you, and I don't want to say goodbye to Miroku and Sango. I've already lost somebody that was important to me today. Your NOT going to take away the few people I have left in my life. They are my friends, and you....well I wouldn't care if you dropped dead."

Sesshoumaru's look fixed into that of a glare, his cheekbones swelled as he clenched his jaw.

His body grew tense and his emotions came to the surface. His voice laced with the fury he had bound within.

"Inuyasha! Our differences are behind us and we are to march towards our future. You CANNOT deny my demands! You will forever be indebted to me for saving your companion and for undoing the damage you've inflicted to these lowly sub-creatures who dare call themselves demons."

_You know Kagome, I didn't realize it at the time..but if I knew Sesshoumaru was going to get to that cave when he did, he could have saved you with tenseiga before it was too late and we'd be together and still have the jewel. A mistake I've regretted every moment for five-hundred years._

_I acted quickly and acted upon emotion rather than common sense. I knew when he said that, that I really did owe him. Part of me didn't want to thank anyone for anything...I mean how could I be thankful when you were gone like that? He was right though, I was indebted to him-and I made good on my honor._

Sighing, as he realized that Sesshoumaru was right, Inuyasha slowly turned towards Miroku and Sango. His head hung low, barely able to look them in the eye, he sulked as he prepared to say a final goodbye. His pride had been shattered in the course of the day, no, his pride would not get in the way of a proper goodbye today. Little was said as Inuyasha approached his closest companions and friends. In utter silence, Inuyasha hugged Sango and held her close. Relinquishing his firm grip over the exterminator, he moved towards Miroku, and surprisingly did the same. Miroku's eyes were wide, his mouth agape, he looked like he was about to have a stroke.

"Inuyasha...uh why are you being so..um...emotional?"

Letting his friend go and slowly stepping back, Inuyasha's stare met theirs as they were locked in what seemed like an eternity. Covering his face, so they could not see the manifestation of his emotional state. So they would not see his tears...trickling down from his fierce crimson eyes.

"I've got to maintain my honor. I am now indebted to Sesshoumaru, and I guess I have a lot to learn about myself too. You two have been there for me through my worst and stood by my side when I needed you most. I've never really had any sort of family (Glares at Sesshoumaru) and you guys have become more to me than anyone that bares similar blood (Glares once more at him). Kagome was the love I had always searched for, Kaede was the grandmother I never wanted, Shippo the son I never asked for, and you guys were like brother and sister to me. Traveling with you guys has given me a sense of completion that I don't think I would have ever found on my own. I don't need half of the western lands, hell I don't need a quarter of the western lands. I don't know just what is mine, but I would like for you to take as much land as you need. Build yourself a proper home...and build a village around it for all the kids your gonna be baring Sango. I don't think the demon exterminators will be so under-populated in the future."

Sango's heart fluttered at the prospect of baring the monk's child...and she winced at the prospect of baring so many. Especially since she had a bad feeling that Inuyasha was right about that.

Their expressions were torn between grief and glee. Their two closest companions were going to be out of their lives, yet they were going to have a home...and their life together had truly begun.

They thanked him excessively for his generous gift...and partially unwanted prediction (to which, Miroku was more than happy to agree with).

"I guess this is goodbye guys, Miroku...treat her right will ya? When she gets pregnant, she can't exactly be chasing and beating you down with a heavy boomerang...BEHAVE. Then again, I guess the wind tunnel was just an affliction, the lechery was the curse. Heh...I'll miss you Miroku."

"You will be missed as well Inuyasha. Though your _wit_ will be missed by none."

"Sango, You've lost your family and I know what that is like. Try to let go of your past as you move towards your future. You have a new family now...and their going to need your full attention and all of your heart. I'll miss you Sango."

"As will I miss you."

Inuyasha moved towards Kirara and gently ran his palm across the feline's soft fur. Inuyasha muttered a goodbye, while she merely purred at his touch...and cried at his absence.

Sesshoumaru, meanwhile, was moving from corpse to corpse, undoing the damages inflicted by his brother. Their bodies reunited, their wounds sealed, life giving blood returned-they had been fully healed. The tribe was confused as to what happened, given the fact that they were still alive.

But none the less, to live was a celebrated accomplishment within that cave. Wolf Demons embraced and laughed together...it was as if living was victory in itself.

The only wolf unable to celebrate, had been Kouga. Within the shadows, sitting near the exit to his caves, Kouga sat against the wall in the fetal position. The agony of never seeing Kagome again had emotionally crippled him, and he knew not of Inuyasha's wish.

As the two brothers ventured out of the Wolf-Demon tribe's den, Sesshoumaru turned to look down upon the grieving demon, only to add salt to his wounds.

"Grieving what was not yours...pathetic wolf."

As Inuyasha passed the grieving Kouga, he knelt down and sat merely feet away from him. Placing his hand on Kouga's shoulder...and drawing the Wolf's attention towards the demon, Inuyasha began to comfort him.

"I wished on the jewel Kouga...she'll be alright. She's just in her own world now. We may never see her again...but at least I know that she's alright. I hope that'll console you as you grieve."

Kouga could barely contain his feelings of rage, yet he was too shaken by grief to even respond.

Nothing could be said that would console him...especially from the mouth of her killer.

The two brothers traveled through the woods until a clearing came into view. Playing amongst the flowers was Sesshoumaru's ..._mate_. In the distance stood Jaken and Sesshoumaru's transportation, ah and un.

Turning to his brother snidely commentating upon his judgement, Inuyasha pointed towards Rin's visible marking.

"Isn't she alittle _young_ for you Sesshoumaru? I mean you marked her already!?! What kind of pervert are you?"

"Brother, she is marked and little more. After all, I wouldn't want some wolf to come along and try to take her from me down the line."

"Damn it Sesshoumaru!"

_Yeah...it was definitely a rocky companionship for the first year or so. He kept going on about scrolls and prophesies, and would NOT stop flirting with that child. It's disgusting...he's Miroku with more manners and less charisma._ _We got into quite a few fights during that time...I always won of course. My powers were unbelievable when the journey began and they grew by the day as I changed into my current form. Of course tenseiga saved his ass every time. Father always knew he'd be the wuss. Heh._

---Modern times-With Kagome----

"So everyone is ok?"

A rush of relief overcame her as she realized that the worst of her fears were now without basis.

Everyone had their happy ending it seemed...well except for Kouga. Her uneasiness towards Inuyasha began to melt away as she heard of how his feelings for her tamed his inner demon. How his feelings for her overcame his transformations for good. She leaned in and kissed him with all of the pent up passion that had accumulated within her over the years they traveled together.

Breaking away from her, Inuyasha simply smiled. Standing up, his posture stiff and perfect, he stood so regal...part of living with Sesshoumaru one would suppose. He reached out and held her hand as she stood to meet him.

"Given that kiss, I don't think I should be that nervous asking you this...but I am. I've been waiting to see you for so long, I've accumulated degrees and I've accumulated wealth. Now I'm well aware of your era and it's pleasures. I'd like to take you out on a date of some kind. The finest restaurants, dinner, dancing, spas, just name it Kagome, I want to do whatever I can for you."

"You already have Inuyasha."

They leaned in towards each other as they descended into yet another kiss. Their heartbeats danced around each other, as their tongues moved the same. Their passion...their emotion...became one heated desire, and they leaned up against the Sacred Tree, kissing each other softly.

"I'll go wherever you want to take me Inuyasha."

"mmm Then I'll have to take you to only the best."

They slowly got up and approached Inuyasha's car. Sleek and red, with silver accents...it had been an imported Crossfire convertible. The curve's of the car were unlike anything Kagome had been accustomed to living in Japan. The car only had two seats and limited space, the engine roared as it raced along. The booming sound of his pipes rang for blocks.

"I see you still like to get places fast. You'd think after five-hundred years of waiting for me you'd learn some patience."

Inuyasha smirked and shifted his eyes toward Kagome.

"Well it's a lot more stylish than running everywhere. And besides...there is only so much time in a day...why should we waste it sitting in a car?"

They approached their first destination. It was a large building with an old Victorian decor. It's beauty stunned Kagome, as she wasn't exactly used to being in such places. Hundreds congregated onto a ballroom floor , others dined in only the finest of western delicacies.

Pulling out her seat, ever the gentleman, Inuyasha set out to make the night perfect for her. Sitting down next to her rather than across, Inuyasha reached for her hand and held it under the table as the two began to converse.

"I don't get how you're here though. Aren't all demons extinct? Do they all have bracelets like yours?"

"No Kagome, only a few demons have the bracelets, and a majority of them _are_ extinct."

"What happened?"

"Now that's an interesting story."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tons more to come.

The date and catching up on the major events of 500 years will take 2 or 3 more chapters, and there should be a surprise or two along the way. I think I have enough to make this hit 50 chapters or so now. A lot more is to come.


	8. Paranoia and Extinction

**Thanks again for all the great reviews everyone.**

**Koniko-chan:** Thanks for reading my story and giving such a positive review...I'm glad you appreciated one of the many twist that have occurred. I'm sure those to come will be just as good.

**Kei the Inspired and Priestess-Midoriko: **Thanks for your reviews. I'm glad you liked it. And Priestess-Midoriko, I was considering scrapping the puppy ears...but your previous reviewsconvinced me to let them stay.

**Kagome-Vixen:** Lots of questions there...some will be answered in this chapter and some will be answered soon. As for Shippo during the cave fights, in I believe chapter 3, Miroku scolds Kagome and says that if she keeps acting immature, then she can stay behind at the village with Shippo. It was something to that effect. Maybe I'll go back and add a sentence or two to make it clearer. Thanks for your review, like always, it was great to read. It's nice to see that I'm keeping you guessing.

**Eleature: **Thanks for the review/analysisIt was nice to see my work reviewed in such a way. In depth reviews are always great to read.

**Warning! WARNING! WARNING!!!!!!!**

**Two things about this chapter to warn you about.**

**1- There is a new character that I made up (though she's gone by the end of the chapter)**

**2-My usual chapter is 11 or 12 pages, 13 tops. This one is 24. Much longer.**

****

**Last Time on Inuyasha:** Removing the bracelet that he was wearing, Inuyasha's true form was revealed. He was a full blooded demon, not the kind he would transform into, but rather one along the lines of Sesshoumaru. Pressing for details, Kagome inquires about his form and his apparent money. Inuyasha recounts the day they were separated in detail and described his motivation and emotions as a primitive demon consumed by his blood and undertaking the ritual of the final transformation. After her death, Inuyasha wished for all wounds that have been inflicted on Kagome to be healed and essentially undone. This is what took away her scars and left her alive, jewel-less and in the modern era. After he wished upon the jewel and regained full control over his body, Inuyasha went to provide aid in bandaging Sango. During this, Sesshoumaru enters and heals all that were injured so that he may use that _kind_ act as leverage in forcing Inuyasha to accompany him and fulfill some sort of prophesy, seeing how Inuyasha would now be a full demon. He didn't want to join his brother, but Inuyasha was bound by honor and did so-saying what would seem to be a final goodbye to Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha received his ½ of his father's inheritance and lost everyone he cared about. His body and future uncertain, he joined Sesshoumaru in traveling. While discussing all of this, Kagome Inquires about the status of demon kind and if they are all just concealed like Inuyasha. Inuyasha then tells her that a majority of demons are in fact extinct and "Now that's an interesting story."

**Inuyasha: Don't Belong: A demonic Rampage: Chapter 8-Paranoia and Extinction. **

Kagome grew anxious, he couldn't just give her a simple answer. Not that she really minded, hearing about his adventures and his life over the course of five-hundred years, while saddening, merely reinforced her feelings for him. Part of her was filled with regret, that she couldn't have been there for him, that he was alone, while part of her was overjoyed at what came of it all and Inuyasha's personal growth. She pressed onwards...

"Were you involved?"

He could barely contain his growing ego, his past, his stories, they were almost his gift to her. It was his way of showing her that she changed him for the better, that she made such a difference in his life. His stories and his actions...much like his life, were for her. He grinned from side to side, he was certainly proud of himself.

"Not in the way that you'd think Kagome."

"Oh really, then what way were you involved."

"Heh, like always, I just had to clean up Sesshoumaru's mistakes."

"Is that why you have Tenseiga?"

"Don't get ahead of me here Kagome, there's a lot more to all of this than you think."

She smiled, she knew not what he was about to tell her, but she had faith in his judgement and in his character. That and the grin on his face showed that he was proud of something.

"I'll have to start from the beginning then, just to merely set the stage for the type of things your getting to."

---Flashback to the interior of a castle.--------

_So there I was, in father's old castle. I never did get to have a good look at it earlier in life, but it was getting to the point that the sights were driving me insane. For well over a year we sat in that Castle and trained day in and day out, so I could control the new powers that I was accumulating. But the day had finally come, where there was nothing left for me to do. I had become a full demon, all of my power to that point was well under control. Sesshoumaru made quite a big deal about it all, and for the longest time I had no idea as to why. I always knew that **lord** Sesshoumaru has nobody to lord over, and I never quite knew why . I always just assumed it was because he was nowhere near as powerful or wise as father. Apparently , no demon would recognize his sovereignty as long as I was alive. As you know, Sesshoumaru only had half of the inheritance and took my half from me, because I was a hanyou and **unworthy**. So as long as I lived, I was entitled to half of the western lands and half of the control. That's why he tried to kill me so many times, tetseiga would be proof that I was no more and that he truly held claim over all of the western lands._ _Of course by surpassing Sesshoumaru in strength and by becoming a full demon, I "earned" the right to have what was rightfully mine. That day was the big unveiling, Sesshoumaru would speak in front of father's former people and show them that we were united in ruling- thus legitimizing our claims to control. Those prophesies drove Sesshoumaru nuts, and he was going to use the speech at the unveiling to whip the crowd into a frenzy and get them ready for war. _

Sesshoumaru stood in the corner of a dimly lit and lavishly decorated room. Amongst the silks and furs from around the world that adorned the furniture and the curtains, stood Rin, staring in wonder at Sesshoumaru's bare body, as he slipped on his ceremonial armor. Forged from solid golds and silvers, adorned with detailed depictions of dog like creatures and demons, large fang like spikes reaching outwards from the collar to beyond the shoulders. She breathed out a small gasp and said not a word, Sesshoumaru merely muttered to himself, rehearsing his speech over and over again.

The peacefulness had been disrupted as Inuyasha arrived, in a similar armor, forged of silvers and encrusted with jewels. The designs were vastly similar, though Sesshoumaru's spikes were much longer, given he was the elder brother/ruler. Loudly stomping into the room awkwardly, a scrunched up face showing that he wasn't particularly comfortable in such an outfit. He observed Sesshoumaru's half naked body and the staring pre-teen.

"Damn it Sesshoumaru! I don't care if she IS your mate and I don't care if she is going to bare your children _in like another decade_, that's still just wrong._"_

He turned to the child, who had been cowering in fear. She was frightened by yet another of Inuyasha's temper tantrums. Even after so many months around him, she never got used to his outburst.

"Rin, shouldn't you be playing or something!?!"

Sesshoumaru had no answer for his brother, he had made his choices in life as Inuyasha had in his. He felt no need to defend his feelings, especially to the likes of his brother. Completing his outfit and approaching his brother, Sesshoumaru began to wonder if Inuyasha even practiced his speech.

"Brother, I would hope that you have practiced your speech and committed it to memory."

"I would hope that you don't expect me to speak. I don't even have a speech."

Sesshoumaru grew frustrated, yet his calm demeanor would not be broken on such a momentous day.

"You were to speak about unity, Inuyasha. Time draws near and you are to speak first. Do try to not embarrass our lineage on such an important day."

"I think that little scene with you and the _child_, was embarrassing enough_."_

"ENOUGH Inuyasha!"

The sun began to fade and the room grew dimmer. It was clear that the time had arrived to make themselves known.

"Calm down Sesshoumaru, wouldn't want your anger to _embarrass our lineage_ out there."

The two strolled through the opening at the edge of the room.Strolling onto their balcony with their heads held high, the two brothers were quite the sight. Decorated elaborately in armors with greater value than most lives. Their silvery-white hair flowed in the wind as the stared down upon their public. Hordes of demons stood below the castle and awaited the brother's speeches.

Every manner of demon was in attendance: those who appeared human, those where were sheer monstrosities, half-demons, full demons, quarter demons, etc... The community had come out to embrace the revival of Lord Inu-Taisho's kingdom.

Leaning over the balcony, Inuyasha began to attempt a speech. Stuttering and stammering, falling into long periods of silence between words, he was truly composing a speech on the spot, and was doing quite poorly in his execution.

"Fellow Demons...I mean loyal subjects, It's great to see all of you here. I didn't think so many of you would even come. Since I was a hanyou before, I think that I'll be a good leader. I know

_the value of strength_ but I also know what it's like to be ruled by the passion of a human heart. That's what my brother told me I was supposed to talk about out here, something about unity.

My body itself was an example of unity. Half of me was the strength and instincts of a demon, and half of me was the kindness and soul of a human.I was an example of unity. I knew what it was like to fit in with both worlds and yet not fit in at all. As a hanyou, I hadto essentially create my own place in the world, because there wasn't unity. To the humans I was always at fault for whatever went wrong, I was beneath them for being a demon. To demons, I was hunted mercilessly for sport and for the "weakness" of being partially human. I saw a world without unity, and it's really bad. Over time, I found friends who were both human and demon, ranging from monks to demon exterminators. I fell in love with the reincarnation of a miko I once cared for as well. It was a mix of individuals that nobody would ever expect, or even understand, but it was our differences that gave us strength, that and the fact that unlike the world, we were able to put aside differences and work together, care for each other as both friends and family. I don't know exactly how well I'll be at ruling you, but I know that I'll try to be compassionate towards your needs, and I know that when the day comes, I'll be fighting on the front lines, beside every one of you. Hopefully, we can bring about a new era, where all can be united."

Sesshoumaru seemed to be feeling ill, he grew paler than usual and bore an empty stare, as if his soul had been snatched from his body merely moments before. Slowly stepping forward, he drew the claw of his index finger and fiercely jabbed it into an open spot in Inuyasha's armor. The crowd had no clue that he had done it, Inuyasha bit into his lips and suffered the pain in secret, so as not to disrupt the ceremony and speeches.

Sesshoumaru stood regally over the balcony, looking down upon his _inferior_ subjects as if they were nothing to him. He stood proud, puffing out his chest and drawing Tokijin into the air, as a symbol of his might. Sheathing Tokijin once more, Sesshoumaru began his speech, irritated by the poor performance of his brother.

"I do believe my brother has confused the subject of unity. Between that and his poor speaking manner, I must attribute it to age. He is slightly under a hundred after all, and fifty of those years were being bound dormantly to a tree, where he was bound outside of time itself and could not age nor mature. But father, the great lord Inu-Taisho, had granted us both his heirs.It was irresponsible for me to seize my brother's inheritance, and I understand that it drove many of you away. But today is a new day, today we are united, the power of our father's legacy brought together once more. The sword of death and the sword of life, are now united in their aim."

Sesshoumaru Drew Tenseiga and an oblivious Inuyasha did not do the same with Tetsuiga.

"Brother, your supposed to draw your sword."

Inuyasha drew Tetsuiga and the mighty sword transformed into a large fang, reminiscent of what was once one of his father's. Sesshoumaru approached Inuyasha and crossed his sword against Inuyasha's Tetsuiga. It had been a symbol of unity, and Inuyasha just sorta went along with whatever Sesshoumaru was doing.With swords crossed, Sesshoumaru continued onward with his speech.

"Yesssss, Father's legacy is once again as it should be. As are his lands, and his people. But there is a treasure out there that is beyond that of the western lands. We have the power to defeat the other demon clans, we have the power to seize their land and spread our influence across this world. It is through our unity that we stay _strong. _Inuyasha did say one thing right, and that was hopefully the world will become united...under the rule of the house of Taisho. Prophesy states that our united house, a restored balance of two _demon_ siblings, will wage the greatest war known to demon and man. The war is within our means, and I ask you, all of you, lend us your strength. We will not fail you, for fate is on our side, and our power is now comparable to none."

The crowd burst into an eruption of applause and cheers. His words had riled them up, reassured them of their strength, promised them a better tomorrow. He had told them what they had wanted to hear, a skill necessary to both politicians and rulers. They crossed swords with each other in various sections as a respectful homage and emulation of the brothers. From that moment onward, the crossing of two swords would be a common symbol of alliance and unity amongst the demon population. Sesshoumaru waited for the fanfare to fade before he continued his speech.

"Today is the day that a new beginning shall bring about a new end. Kingdoms will crumble beneath our conquering heel. Forge your weapons and reinforce your armors. I know not the moment we shall move, but when I declare war, we WILL be swift and decisive. Nothing shall delay us."

The two brothers sheathed their weaponry re-entered the castle. Sesshoumaru seemed to be so proud of himself and his ability to create and spread his vile propaganda. Inuyasha had merely been quiet, an anger boiling within him for his brother's reprimand. For something thought of last second, Inuyasha thought his speech was pretty good.

"They are well behind us, this will expedite _the fulfilling of father's prophesy._"

His obsession had annoyed Inuyasha to no end, to Inuyasha the prophesy meant little.

"Will you shut up about that damn prophesy? You have an army, were _united_-literally, thanks for jamming your finger in me back there, AND you have your literal GIRLfriend, aren't you so lucky. The whole world is at the tip of your fingers, _just like your speech said_."

"What ails you brother?"

"What ails me!?! I'm sick of you going on and on about all the great things in your damn life. I could care less about being united with you, this wasn't exactly something I did willingly. I don't care about prophesy or land or armies, I have more land than I know what to do with now. The only thing I can be happy about is the fact that I was able to give my friends the land they need for their family. That's not much Sesshoumaru. I can't be with my friends, and I can't be with my love. I have nothing to be pleased with, and frankly, seeing you so pleased is making me ill._"_

Showing a soft look full of what seemed to be compassion, Sesshoumaru leaned against the wall and seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"So you are feeling unfulfilled with your life? You've accumulated more amazing victories than any demon known. You waged a war against Naraku and your stories will be passed on throughout the ages. You're a hero and you have everything to be pleased with.Why can't you help me in what I need to do? We are bound by blood, and I have done so much for you."

_Sesshoumaru played the guilt trip well. Then again, with my tantrums, I suppose he needed some sort of card to play. Honestly Kagome, I was just so jealous of him. He had the woman he loved with him at virtually all times. He didn't have to wait five-hundred years to see her. Whenever I saw them together it made me cringe, I mean yeah it was disgusting , but it was the concept more than the execution. Just the idea that somebody as horrible as Sesshoumaru would be forgiven by the world so easily, that he'd be granted love. Part of me just felt he didn't deserve to be so happy, not while a person like me was so miserable. Granted that sounds pretty conceited and very petty, but it's how I felt. I suppose the biggest reason we didn't get along was that attitude of mine, I mean he was trying to get close to me over the course of that year. He shared stories of his and father's past, he trained me in fighting and control, he even sent supplies to Miroku and Sango's growing village and Kaede's, since I wasn't allowed to leave to visit them. I feel bad sometimes for treating him like I did, but then again, it was easy for him to change how he felt about me, it was pretty hard for me to change my feelings. It's not easy to forgive somebody that hunted you half of your life._

_The army grew by the day and demons were even deserting their own rulers to come to us. We could look out into the western lands and see hut after hut. Thousands trained in the fields and others forged the fiercest common steels in the feudal age. Sesshoumaru and I would walk amongst those training on a daily basis to provide inspections. I hated having to walk around putting down the weaker hanyous and demons who couldn't pull their weight amongst the others._

_If I were a child in that army, I would hate being told that I wasn't good enough to fight for my ruler's name-though if it were me, I'd fight for no rulers name to begin with. Some died in preparation, others were injured. It was a morbid sight, as far as the eye could see, the world revolved around nothing but war. But every day the groups grew fiercer and fiercer and I knew that it wouldn't be much longer before we declared war and deployed our masses. _

_Brother's first target would be the Cat demon tribe of China. As I'm sure you remember from our journeys, they were the main adversary of our father, and a kingdom that rivaled our own at one time. They had rebuilt and increased in strength just as we had. The means of travel were long and the seas so lonely. When we approached land, we could see the watchmen flee to bring word of our arrival. Horns roared through the land calling all of their soldiers to attention. The time had come, and upon our reaching land, a massive army awaited us. They were fierce and their numbers large. Features similar to our own, with increased agility...well not compared to me at least. They had bound and trained dragons, who plowed through the lines, blazing fire and swinging their brilliantly sharp claws. I was the one to lead our initial charge into the island._

_At a speed unlike any demon we ever came across, even jewel supplemented Kouga, I dashed across the lands, slicing through anything alive that stood in my way. Many assaults came my way, projectiles and blasts, attempts at slashing, but in my final phase of transformation, I could generate barriers much like Naraku used to use against us. I would charge through the oncoming force until I was behind them. Then I would leap into the air and launch several massive versions of the wind scar that would tear through most of the enemies. My forces would then come forward and clash with the damn felines, as I came from behind, cutting them all down to size with tetsuiga and the poison I could force through my claws. We faced few casualties and when we did, I would heal them with Tenseiga. You see, Sesshoumaru would never leave Rin out of the view of his protective eye. Seeing how he wouldn't even travel on the wars he started, I was left as the field commander. And seeing how he wouldn't be there to heal our soldiers, it had become my duty. Part of my training involved using the Tenseiga. And no...this is not why I hold Tenseiga today, it's merely an explanation of why I can use it._

_The leader of the Cat-demons actually put up a good fight. Almost as fast as me and powerful too. Of course my barrier left me invincible, so the only real delay was in me putting him down._

_At one point he had me so flustered with his incessant dodging that I lost focus and was without my barrier. He used this opportunity to strike and nearly took one of my arms. In the end it came down to a rather simple finish. My barrier was up once more and he was preparing a large blast, hoping to break my defense, a simple backlash wave ended the fight and put the war to an end._

_I'll never forget that first conquered land and the seizing of our first castle._

After his battle with the ruler of the cat demons-moving through the castle

The demon slowly moved through the elaborate palace. Lined with precious metals and marble, the interior was extravagant. It's beauty was tarnished by the blood of the castle's former love.

Splattered and smeared across the floor, both near and far from the lord's body, brought about a dreary image of death and destruction. Inuyasha began to move through the rooms, every time inspecting the spoils of his latest battle.

'Look, more gold. There's some jewels. The work of some artist I'll never be able to truly appreciate. Uhhhhh......'

Worn from his battle and bleeding, Inuyasha moved his hand over the wound on his shoulder and pressed firmly, providing necessary pressure.

"I hope brother is happy, this wasn't worth the pain or the effort."

Moving around the corner and into the dining chamber, Inuyasha could hear and partially see several servants hiding behind furniture. Their feet were showing and his sensitive ears could hear the very ticking of their hearts. He could smell the salt of their terrified tears as he moved towards them.

"Don't be afraid!"

The demons slowly moved backwards, as if they would be able to flee. Their bodies trembled with fear of the mighty demon who had been able to defeat their greatest warrior and lord. His voice chilled them to the bone, and it's sound seemed to signify their end.

He spoke in a softer voice, he truly meant no harm towards them. There had been more than enough killing that day.

"Your going to be safe, ok?...Just get outa here before it becomes a big deal. I don't want to kill you any more than you want to be killed."

Many of them fled from the room as fast as they could push themselves to, while one sat there on the floor. She was meek and still trembling. Her face had become wet with tears and she was too shaken to even stand.

"I don't have anywhere I can go. I'm not strong enough to make it on my own. You m..might as well kill me now so I won't have to suffer alone."

Inuyasha stepped closer and closer towards her, and with each step forward, she slid backwards.

She bore human like features, sandy blond hair, with little cat ears poling through accenting her sweet blue eyes. She was rather curvy and developed, though one could not tell given her large uniform. Her fangs were small and her claws were long and colored a brilliant shade of red, to contrast her beautifully pale skin.

He bent over and in a gradual motion, reached out towards her, offering her a helping hand in getting up. At first she would merely look away in contempt, but after awhile her pride seemed to break. She finally accepted the demon's aid and stood once more.

"I'm sorry about your lord, but it's what I have to do. Believe me, I don't want any of this either.

But why do you think that your not strong enough to make it?

"I..I'm merely a hanyou. I've always been told that because of my blood, I would never survive out there. I was lucky to have the protection of my former lord. All he required of me was my service. Now, nothing can save me."

Inuyasha reached out to place his hand upon her shoulder but was met by her claws. She had slashed at his wrist and forearm, as his hand grew near. She took a quick step backwards and regained the dignified stance a servant should always retain. She broke her perfect posture by placing her hands upon her hips and leaning forward as she grew from meek to irate, an emotion she felt comfortable showing, seeing how Inuyasha expressed no intention of harming her.

"Excuse me, your not going to touch me. Your not going to console me. It's all so easy to you isn't it. You're a full breed, powerful and swift. You have a place to go, you have places actually. You have OUR castle now. You have no idea about my pain, and you think a soft little touch and some nice words will make it all better? I might as well die, and I'm not going to be killed with your kindness."

The demon smirked and escaping through his lips were a phrase that would echo through her mind for the rest of her life.

"Your right, my kindness is going to give you a life."

She was frozen by his words, and as she began to focus on her surroundings once more, they were moving in a blur. Trees faced the ground and roots faced the green grassy sky. Birds seemingly swam beneath her feet. She was viewing everything upside down as Inuyasha sped through the forest, her tossed over his shoulder as they approached a ship of his. Men aboard other ships cheered on their leader and fiercest warrior, others inquired about his "cargo".

"What's that there Lord Inuyasha?"

"Bringing gifts lord Inuyasha?"

"Who is she Inuyasha?"

He was laughing in a boisterous tone, "Just one of the spoils of war men!"

She slapped the demon upside the head and squirmed with all her might as he brought them into his own method of transportation. She struggled to get out of the boat, but Inuyasha kept grabbing her by the waist as he yanked her back in.

"I knew I wouldn't survive out here! A demon's trying to rape me! O gods above, please just kill me."

"I'm not going to rape you! "

_She was feisty Kagome, that's for sure. She wasn't that bad of a looker either, though she definitely was no you. Every ten minutes or so she'd try to flee or drown herself, it was an interesting time at sea. You know, in hindsight, I should have just told her that she was going to be one of our personal servants, rather than wait until we got home and surprise her. In between all the arguments and life guard duty, we actually got to talk. I told her about my childhood and how good and bad the real world could be. She had never even seen the world outside of their castle_._ We shared stories of isolation and betrayal, of the empty feeling you get when your life is unfulfilled and you don't feel complete. You'd be amazed at how much we had in common. She took the news and new position rather well upon arrival and was possibly our best servant, though I was never much for letting other people do the things I should be doing. Every night, when I'd get rambunctious, she'd creep into my room and surprise me. We'd talk most of the time, and go outside to train or spar. It wasn't like what I did with Sesshoumaru, this was playful and it was fun._ _She'd dump water on my head to wake me up, played little pranks on me, she even told jokes that would make Miroku blush. We grew really close, she was almost like a sister to me, and was the only person I had in the Castle...in between wars._

_We seized several empires and took control of most of modern day Asia's coast, and some kingdoms inland. I led the troops to victory, and Sesshoumaru tended to Rin and her every need- the two of them were practically inseparable before, but it grew ridiculous. He had virtually no presence on the battlefield and didn't even bother me about training. Rin was beginning to hit puberty, and the scent of her hormones drove Sesshoumaru nuts. I suppose they were trying to have children. You know how Sesshoumaru is about that heir stuff. He gave the occasional speech about war to rile up the armies, but that was it really. For a man who used to fight for so long with a whip, one would think he could recognize when someone was being whipped. But with all his resources and servants, being whipped wasn't exactly hard work_ _either. Eventually, years passed and brother gave up on war. He said that he had enough land to keep him content. It was really great news to me, I was getting sick of waging big ass wars to feed his greedy little ego. He also began to come out more and visit with me and his people. He'd put on this amazing front of the social leader, who would share stories and laughs with his subjects at his massive feast. He wasn't that bad of a ruler then, he ruled more than I did-I didn't want to rule. Though you could always find him sulking at night. Something was wrong and something was missing, and I wouldn't know for close to another year just what had been wrong._

---------Modern day-the Date----------

She stared at her date and her lover blankly. His story moved her and his desperation shone through it all. For awhile, he was truly alone. He had been bitter and he had been hurt. His life was torn from him and he was left a mere tool of his brother's greed. Even with the company of his cat-demon refugee/servant Mizuki, he still couldn't find anything but loneliness.

"That's so sad Inuyasha."

"You have to tell me?"

"How long did you wage these wars for Sesshoumaru?"

"Honestly, I don't really know, but Rin was around your age when I was done, so six or seven years I figure."

"Was Mizuki the only person you had? You didn't grow any closer to your brother or see our old friends?"

"Mizuki was all I had, I told her about all of my problems, and she was the one who consoled me when I would grow depressed and reclusive, overcome by how much I missed you. Sesshoumaru did what was best for Sesshoumaru, even when it came to taking me under his wing. He wouldn't even let me visit Miroku and Sango, nor their children and Shippo."

Kagome began to tear, her face distressed as her lips began to quiver. Hearing the names had made it all seem so much more real. She realized that few demons survived and drew the strength from within to actually find that answer out.

"How did Shippo....."

"He didn't Kagome, Kirara, and Kouga are well too."

"They are?"

"Yep, We'll all meet up and have a nice dinner or something one of these nights, but right now, we have more important things to worry about."

She gave him a quick peck upon his lips and could do nothing more than smile. It seemed so weird to feel so sad for him and his life, while being so overjoyed by being able to see her friends once more. She couldn't have been happier as she held the man she grew to love. She held him for love, for passion, and for pity. He had been through so much, and she wanted to show that she was there for him, that there was always support for him via her.

"So what's so important hun?"

"Hun huh? Well... We've been here for almost an hour and I haven't gotten to dance with you once."

"You can dance?"

"It was once expected of royalty."

"So who taught _you_ how to dance?"

He began to roll his eyes, and quietly muttered an irritated response.

"_Sesshoumaru"_

She giggled as he led her by the hand into the center of the ballroom. Couples moved around them ever so gracefully as they swayed together, almost as if they were one, to the beat. Inuyasha held her close, and she rested her head upon her chest, much like before, the _last_ time they were together.Just as before she felt at peace while pressed up against him. Her problems and the world seemed to drift away as she felt light as a feather.

The music was elegant and a miniature symphony stood on the stage to convey the complex and beautiful music of the past. Over twenty musicians moved together in unison, almost as if they were all one big machine. The blissful harmony of the music seemed to provide the theme to the serendipitous chain of events that had come about in that night.

Inuyasha led as they moved across the floor, the music began to increase in speed the tempo grew frantic and furious and their fellow dancers sped up to match. Twirling Kagome and pulling her near as they moved and turned in perfect synch with the music, Inuyasha whispered sweet nothings that were inaudible to the world into Kagome's ear. Rose like coloration flowed into her cheeks and she moved to kiss Inuyasha, yet he pulled away. Before her mind could even realize what he had done, before she had the chance to feel bad, he drifted his hands onto her waist and onto her back. Forcing her downwards with his strength and leverage, Inuyasha dipped her low and met her in turn, placing a long passionate kiss that would last long after the song had reached completion. Everyone stood looking on in awe, yet not a word was said, the silence was theirs and theirs alone to enjoy, enveloped by nothing more than each other's bliss.

After awhile, their dinner had arrived and there was no alternative but to cease the dance. Sitting down at their table and preparing to eat their meal, Kagome expressed her amazement at Inuyasha's ability to dance. She also expressed some jealousy.

"It seems you've done this a lot...So who have you been dancing with so much? It better be Sesshoumaru!"

Her anger amused the demon and it showed just to what extent she truly cared. He couldn't help but to laugh at her Sesshoumaru comment. It also brought back some of Inuyasha's more miserable memories of his past. He grew quiet once more and Kagome knew that she struck a nerve. She had never intended to do so, but in a way she was happy, she wanted to hear more of his past-good or bad.

"Kagome...Dancing with you is heavenly, but dancing itself is bittersweet. The last time I saw Mizuki was at a dance, it was also one of the last times that me and Sesshoumaru spoke as brothers."

Her expression froze, she had really struck a chord within the demon. He fought the tears with all of his might as he began to choke out the words of what happened that fateful night.

------Feudal era-Sesshoumaru's Castle-Preparing for the find a mate ball-yeah you heard me right.------------

_The wars had been over, Sesshoumaru had become more social, Rin was always agitated, and Mizuki never left me alone for a damn second. She said that she couldn't stand to see me alone, because I tend to mope. Sesshoumaru had a large ball in preparation. He was going to have dignitaries from our various kingdoms and from empires we were allied with. It was also supposedly going to have the most beautiful women from across the known world. It didn't seem out of Sesshoumaru's character by that time to throw such a large and regal shindig, but it also wasn't out of his character to have it for underhanded reasons._

Sesshoumaru Stormed into Inuyasha's chamber, in his most formal of attire.

"Brother...._and servant_, both of you are to meet me in the main chamber. We are to have a celebration tonight and it is imperative that my clumsy fool of a brother learns how to dance."

Inuyasha was irritated by the command, he was going to just look stupid anyway. Mizuki merely rubbed her hand across his back to reassure him and let him know it would be all right.

"C'mon Inu! It'll be fun. I'll be your _partner_."

Sesshoumaru's cold voice ruined the jovial mood that Mizuki started.

"That had been my intention."

They made their way into the ballroom, Mizuki practically dragging Inuyasha by his hand as she ran into the room so excited. Lavish silks hung down and an interesting wording was adorned with furs and other beautiful material. They read "Congratulations Inuyasha."

"What the hell is that for Sesshoumaru!?!"

Inuyasha was puzzled, he hadn't done anything of importance as of late, and he hadn't received anything either. He knew that his brother was up to something devious, but he didn't know just what it was yet.

"Brother, it will be your line that inherits the western lands. I have been gracious enough to grant this bounty to your children and theirs."

Inuyasha grew quiet, a piercing tone to his voice as he told Sesshoumaru that

"I'm not going to have children for hundreds of years, why are you doing this now? What are you planning?"

Sesshoumaru grew so smug, so proud of himself as he looked down at his brother and revealed the true purpose of the ball.

"Tonight brother, you will meet with our governors and with our allies. You will make lasting relationships...in more than one way. It is unfitting for a demon of your caliber to mope around a castle, alone for five hundred years.Women and Demons from across the world are coming, the most fierce, the most beautiful, the most intelligent, all will be here at your disposal. You are to find your mate this very night."

----Modern times-Date----------

Kagome was infuriated, she screamed at Inuyasha as if it were his own fault.

"You let Sesshoumaru find you a mate?!?"

Inuyasha stammered, he had nothing to really say...

"I..I..didn't find one if that makes you feel any better."

She put her hand over her face in disgust and let out a muffled response.

"Not much Inuyasha."

Feudal era-ball room

Mizuki and Inuyasha practiced their dancing, Inuyasha stepped on her toes several times, and she lost her balance quite a few times as well. They were the perfect match when it came to dancing. They were both so wretched that together they just seemed right.

"So Inu, What are you looking for at this ball? Glamour? Curves? Might? Riches? I bet you could find any one of them if not all. I mean look at ya. Though I'd be disappointed, if you found yourself a mate, then I can't do stuff like this!"

She moved quickly and slapped Inuyasha's rear, to which he screamed and leapt so high that he nearly collided with the ceiling.

"What the hell was that for!?!"

She winked at him..."Just having fun Inu babe."

"Well don't!"

"Well fine then...have fun at your stupid dance. I hope you step on so many toes not another girl will even so much as look at you for five hundred years."

"That's what I want!"

"You are using your brother again! He's not just some tool Sesshoumaru!"

Their amusement and playful banter had been interrupted by Rin's fury. Her and Sesshoumaru had been arguing in the other room, yet to Inuyasha and Mizuki's highly trained demon ears, it had been as clear as if Rin and Sesshoumaru were right in front of them.

"What do you expect me to do? You don't seem to be much for baring children. Most rulers would have a woman such as you exiled or slain for being so useless. I love you, and I'll accept that we can't have children, but our empire needs someone to serve as it's heir."

Rin began weeping in disgust and sadness, Sesshoumaru had rarely spoken with such cruelty in his voice during the time that she knew him. It disgusted her and made her stomach upset to think that Inuyasha would have to mate with some woman he didn't love, just so Sesshoumaru could make sure their family had an heir.

"Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha has someone that he loves and he's not going to see her for hundreds and hundreds of years. Why do you have to make this harder on him? He's not going to care for whoever you find for him. Do you really think this is necessary? Because I think it's cruel."

"Rin! A lot can happen in five-hundred years. Inuyasha claims that there were no demons in her time, I can't let our line die out by then. Inuyasha obviously isn't going to make it five hundred years and neither will we. But if we can get him to mate, perhaps our kingdom will not diminish, perhaps our line will survive where others could not."

"There is more to life than kingdoms and royalty. Your brother is broken, his emotions are stressed enough, you can't do this to him. Don't you think he knows that he's going to die before he sees her? Don't you think he knows that he's waiting for nothing? His life is a tragedy and your starting to be the villain. You are hurting everyone around you with this madness. You barely ever see me, you come to bed so late that the sun is about to rise. You surround yourself with feasts and ruler-related endeavors. You are disgusted by me, just because we can't have an heir. You don't want me anymore, and I don't even know if your telling the truth when you say you still love me!"

Sesshoumaru pulled her near and attempted to ease her worries. Her insecurity seemed outrageous, but Sesshoumaru knew that she had a point. He began to reassure her of his love and he stood firm in his decision regarding his brother.

"Rin, you are still beautiful, you are still the woman I love. I loved you since you were a child, and I risked my life so many times to protect you. I would move the heavens and the earth if you so needed. There is nothing too extreme to keep you as you are. Rin, let us find you a nice outfit for later, when was the last time we danced?"

She narrowed her eyes at what was essentially her husband, "Your dancing right now, all around the point. You can't do this to your brother."

He pulled her into a passionate kiss

"I can and will, but I won't force him. Such a vast array of women are coming, he's bound to fall in love all on his own."

In the other room Mizuki and Inuyasha stood there, first in the shock of hearing them say that Inuyasha will never see Kagome again, then in a more jovial mood as they laughed at Sesshoumaru's domestic dispute.

"Heh, can't even have a kid. And he used to call me inferior."

"I think I know the problem. No girl for hundreds of years and he's missing an arm, I think it just withered off and died from lack of use. Whadda you think Inu?"

"I think that I didn't need that image."

"Yeah, your probably right. But hey at least it took your mind off Kagome for a second."

"I'd much rather think about Kagome."

Mizuki walked away to go speak with Rin while Sesshoumaru left to fulfill some of his duties in preparation for the event.

A crying Rin sat there on her bed and could not stop feeling bad for Inuyasha. She had a bad feeling about that night and it's events, she just couldn't shake it.

"I feel bad for him too Rin. That's why I want to ask you a big favor."

"Yes Mizuki?"

"Can I borrow a dress? something impressive ?. I think Sesshoumaru was onto something for once, I'm sure Inu will find that he can love again."

"And I'm sure you are scheming as to who will show him."

"Obviously."

_Yeah, Sesshoumaru couldn't have kids, Mizuki gave me a mental image that still haunts me today, and I had to find some sort of mate. Life in the castle grew from dysfunctional to a dysfunctional sort of chaos. Everything was moving so fast, it always happens like that towards an end I suppose. _

_The night came and so did our guests. Hundreds upon hundreds of people flooded our floor. Of course Sesshoumaru expected me to be the life of the party, and I couldn't let him down. Stories and jokes, comments and showing off, I did my best to keep everyone content. I'm not that bad when it comes to being a host, and that definitely surprised me. Throughout the night I tried to keep my attention towards entertaining my allies, so that I would have an excuse for not finding a mate. Part of me thought Rin was telling the truth and that I'd never see you again, part of me was hopeful and never let go of your memory. Because of that, I could never take a mate, it would be unfair to them and to you. Though the women at the ball could care less about my personality anyway. They continually flocked to me despite my best efforts to avoid them._

Surrounded by well dressed dignitaries from other empires and his own states, Inuyasha regaled the group with tales of his many adventures. He had seen so much throughout his days, that he could still surprise and impress even the most seasoned of traveler.

"So there was the gigantic Dragon and he came stomping and storming down the mountain, flames spewing out of his nostrils, and I thought for sure..._ heh, That he stood no chance._"

Inuyasha laughed to himself as he cracked an all too familiar arrogant smirk. The men were drawn into his stories, almost as if they were mesmerized. They were in hysterics at times, laughing with the young lord's humor and they were frozen with anticipation as he left each sentence a cliff-hanger. Not that he had much time to speak.

A woman approached Inuyasha, she bore an extravagant and radiant silk kimono. Her hair had been placed into a bun and her curves were accentuated by the cut of her silks. She held a fan to her side, and Inuyasha knew who she had been long before introductions could be made.

"Hello Inuyasha."

His eyes narrowed and he slowly stiffened as he moved into a fighting stance. Inuyasha could easily dispatch her with his current strength,as result, her appearance left him baffled. Had she some sort of death wish?

"Kagura of the wind...."

She smiled and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face.

"I'm not here to fight Inuyasha...in fact..."

She approached him in a seductive manner, her lips mouthing sweet nothings as she drew her index finger to his chest and slowly slid it downward, sending pleasureful chills down the demon's body.

"What are you doing Kagura?"

"A lot has changed, I am no longer Naraku's prisoner and bare no ill will towards you or your friends...in fact I've actually grown quite attracted to you. You look so much like your brother, but your much more masculine."

-------Modern Times-Date------------

Kagome was surprised by the news and began to doubt the sincerity of Inuyasha's story-seeing how such an event seemed to be so outrageous in her eyes. Kagura being friendly than alone seductive was just a concept beyond Kagome's comprehension.

"Ok...now I know your making this all up. Kagura? You? I don't see that happening."

"Kagome, I wish I could just make this up. And yeah, I couldn't see that happening either."

--------Feudal era-ball------------

_I quickly moved my way to an area that wouldn't be occupied by any of Naraku's incarnations....that was just disgusting. I couldn't move far though, for women of all sorts were swarming towards me, and fleeing seemed harder and harder._

Three female demons approached Inuyasha, tall leggy beauties draped in cotton togas died various shades of red and purple. Large loops hung from their ears, and their eyes were a piercing red, much like Inuyasha when he used to transform into a demon.

"It's Inuyasha!"

"Man of the hour!"

"I've heard. So many great things about you!"

Inuyasha was surrounded, he wanted little to do with these women, but had few justifiable reasons to flee from them.

"Uhhh ummmm I think I was supposed to meet with one of my generals...I'm sorry ladies."

He stammered constantly as he half-assed an excuse to flee. He never was good at making things up on the spot...as if his speech wasn't horribly evident of that.The three women would not relent and his excuses were met by deaf ears...until.

Strolling towards them in a radiant and form fitting gold satin dress. She moved towards Inuyasha with a purpose, and a general lack of grace. Her lack of composure stood out amongst all of the elegantly trained guest. Her figure was firm, sweeping hips to match her petite waist.

Long sandy blond hair flowed down her shoulders, and as she came near, Inuyasha could tell just who it had been.

Mizuki's beauty surprised him, as did her ability to clean up and look so different while formal.

She was possibly the only person in the castle that he could truly relate to, and this night...the only one he was actually attracted to.

"Excuse me ladies, but Inuyasha owes me this dance."

A shocked Inuyasha was led away by the hand by his attractive friend.

"Thanks Mizuki....I owe you one."

She placed her head upon his chest and held him close.

"You owe me this dance."

_Kagome, if I had met her at a different time or a different place, she would have surely become my mate. She was the only person in the world at that point that I felt close to. And that night, she was one of the few women who I felt myself attracted to. Though I could never devote myself to anyone besides you, what we have is a love that transcends time ,Kagome. Mizuki was unbelievable dressed up like that, though honestly, as much as I want to, I can't associate this memory with anything good. It was the precursor to heartbreak, death, and genocide. _

Inuyasha moved along, softly stepping...on her toes. She payed little attention to his clumsiness, she hadn't exactly been the greatest dancer either. Mizuki was off into practically another world, so much had changed in her life...in ways it was for the best. Though she often wondered if life was truly worth living, so close to a man she loved but couldn't have. She began to whisper to Inuyasha a soft whisper as she revealed her feelings to him.

"I've never forgotten what you said Inu. When you hauled me outa the castle on your shoulder.

Your kindness will give me a life, it was something to that extent. Babe, you don't know how true that was. You showed me that I am strong and that being a hanyou isn't something to be ashamed of. Look at me now....here I am..in one of Rin's dresses, so beautiful and dancing at my lord's ball. Not serving, but dancing. You've given me so much, and I wish that I could give back to you in turn."

The hanyou felt proud of himself as she recounted even more of his accomplishments and good deeds. Inflating his ego seemed to be the theme of the night.

"It was nothing, I was only doing what was right. And anyway, you have done a lot for me already. You are the only person I have left in my life that I can count on. Sesshoumaru is Sesshoumaru...I couldn't count him if I tried. You've provided me friendship and have made sure that I won't be moping around for the next five-hundred years."

"I can provide more than friendship Inuyasha. You heard it as well as I did earlier, Rin brought up a good point. You couldn't sense any demons Inuyasha. As much as it hurts me to say this, we'll both be goners before Kagome is even born.If we're as close as you say we are, why can't we give it a try? We're already as close to a married couple as you can get anywayJust take what we have now and throw in a kiss. Someday your going to have to move on, or your going to just die alone. I've held in my feelings for years about you because you won't let go of a memory.

You know what it's like to watch somebody you love talk about somebody else? You know what it's like to accompany someone night and day, only to have your feelings or flirtation not even noticed? From what you've told me, this seems to be a pattern. I'm going through what Kagome did with Kikyo, except Kagome isn't made of clay and there's nobody for you to run-off too."

Inuyasha was stunned by her revelation, by the points that she made, and by his own feelings.

He cared for Mizuki so much, and if things were different would gladly accept her offer. Her words only reinforced the idea that his waiting may be in vain. In his mind, he wanted so badly to just give up, but in his heart, he could never do that.

"Mizuki...I just can't. What me and Kagome had was different. No other woman or relationship could ever be the same as what we had and I won't give up on her. Her era is five-hundred years from now, and if I have toI will change history itself to be with her."

Mizuki began to cry, muttering apologies for even trying. Her face was covered in the dreaded downpour of her tears. Each weep tore Inuyasha insidebut there was nothing he could do.

He held her to console her misery...but even that would only last so long.

_I felt horrible Kagome. Not only for her, but also for you. Her words and her suffering showed me just how badly I had treated you throughout our earlier years. I'll admit that I have some flaws, and one of them is how oblivious I am to those around me. I know I handled it all wrong. _

Mizuki began to squirm and loosen Inuyasha's grip. She pulled away with all of her might and began to flee through the crowd in tears.

"Inuyasha, I don't care if you don't want me. I will always be at your side, but right now, I need to be alone. Maybe someday you will be able to change your mind. I know that when that day comes...I won't be far. We're demons...we live hundreds upon hundreds of years, I have all the time in the world to wait for you."

Inuyasha dashed after her, screaming out her name.

"Mizuki!!! Come back Mizuki!!!!"

The crowd looked at their lord in dismay. He had been so emotional, he had seemed so weak. It was a far cry from the boisterous leader they had grown to respect. A far cry from the man who topples kingdoms.

Though as he ran, his sensitive ears could pick up a conversation amongst _allies_. Five men, all of whom were high ranking officials in an allied government, were standing in a huddled mass. They were pointing towards the private balcony, where Sesshoumaru held his beloved Rin. Normally, this would not disturb Inuyasha, especially during such pressing times, but he had also heard the unsheathing of a dagger and knew that second that something was wrong.

"Possibly the finest blood flows through his veins, yet he binds himself to a lowly human. For a man who has based his pride upon a ruthless nature ... the girl makes him soft."

Another demon amongst the conspirators continued on for his friend.

"A man without reason is a man easily defeated, regardless of strength. The girl is his weakness, the girl unlocks his rage. She is the key to seizing what should be ours."

"What of Lord Inuyasha?"

"The brothers are rarely on civil terms, I doubt he would mind one bit."

The demon holding the cold steel in the grasp of his hands could only laugh and mutter the word "soon".

_I knew something was seriously wrong when I heard the unsheathing of a dagger and saw them pointing at my brother. Focusing on their conversation I was able to determine that they were going to attempt assassinating Rin. As much as I wanted to find and talk to Mizuki, I couldn't let Rin be in danger.I rushed to Sesshoumaru, Leapt from the ballroom floor onto his balcony, attracting the attention of all our guest. In the end, I would suppose that was my greatest mistake, making this so public. I informed Sesshoumaru and he began to choke me with his one arm. Demanding where and who, as he clenched tighter and tighter. They had been right about one thing, Rin was the key to unlocking my brother's rage, that was for sure. The moment I told him who the conspirators were, he leapt from the balcony and onto the floor. He made such a scene. He drew the Tokijin and slew them all in one foul swing while telling them that "You will never lay a hand upon my mate so long as I live.". His rage made him an open book, and every demon in the room couldn't help but to notice that Rin had been his weakness. By the end of the night, both brother and I could hear several other demons concocting similar plans to assault Rin for their own gain. He eventually slew virtually every guest...a few had fled before he could reach them. I don't know what Mizuki was doing at the time, and I wish I could have spent those last moments with her._

Mizuki was curled up into the fetal position as she dwelled in the shadows of Inuyasha's chamber. In the corner she cried...in her servants uniform, as her dress was rolled up into a ball and on her lap. She stared at the paintings of him and inhaled his scent. Though she was alone, being in his room at least brought her some feeling of comfort as she hoped for the best and told herself to just give it time.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru's servants had begun to clean the ball room and rid it of their guest's remains. Rin had gone to her chamber to rest while Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha discussed the events of the night and strategy.

It had gotten cold and Rin would require an extra blanket that night. Not to mention Mizuki could use a reason to go into Rin's room and return the dress. She creeped around the corner and slowly stepped into Rin's room. She place the dress within one of Rin's chests and began placing an extra blanket over her Lord's sleeping wife.

His mind racing and his heart skipping every other beat, Sesshoumaru had become a paranoid wreck. His hand never left Tokijin and he stormed the halls repeatedly.He circledRin's room regularly and was the scourge of the halls. Several of the servants had been slain for even appearing suspicious.

Sesshoumaru stalked towards his room to check up on his sleeping love, and as he walked through the shadows into the dark room, a figure loomed over her. It had been Mizuki merely tucking Lady Rin in for the night. Not that it even mattered what she was doing, her presence alone frightened Sesshoumaru and he immediately lunged forward, impaling Mizuki with his dreaded Tokijin. Without a second thought to whom he had just killed, he shook Rin until she had awoken. Holding her tight with his eyes welling up...wanting to cry yet fighting it, he told her again that he loved her.

Inuyasha had been looking for Mizuki to talk to her and attempt easing her pain. As he moved towards her chamber her voice rang through the halls and echoed in his mind...it was a dying scream. A blur of silver and red moved through the darkness as he dashed into Sesshoumaru's chamber. Without a single word, he had lunged forward and struck Sesshoumaru in the face...sending him flying back and into a wall. Ripping Tenseiga from his brother's waist and throwing it across the room, Inuyasha drew his own sword.

"Sesshoumaru...just try it!"

The demon scowled as he threatened his brother. Rin had begun to cry for the death of her servant and friend, for the danger her husband was in, and for the chaotic world itself, to which they all must live. Sesshoumaru was silenced with a fear of his brother's rage.

Flames burning within his eyes...a fierce hatred overcoming him, Inuyasha threw Tetsuiga to the ground and began to cover Sesshoumaru in a frenzied flurry of blows. Sesshoumaru was barely a match for his brother at this point, and he had been taken in by emotion and surprise. Battered on the ground, Inuyasha picked up and sheathed Tetsuiga once more as he approached the spot where the Tenseiga had landed. Unsheathing his brother's sword and moving towards Mizuki's fallen frame, Inuyasha attempted to heal her wounds...yet regardless of how many times he swung...nothing came of it.

"Why the hell won't this work Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha growled at his brother, who had just risen to his knees. Placing Tetsuiga to Sesshoumaru's throat, Inuyasha demanded an answer from his incapacitated brother.

"You fool...she was ran through with the Tokijin. It's dark energies are strong, like the demon from which it arose...stronger than father himselfHow could an inferior sword undo the workings of a steel that is beyond.?"

Inuyasha sheathed the swords and placed both at his hips as he turned around in silence and walked away from his brother's side...for good.

_I didn't see Sesshoumaru for months...but it's not like he wasn't occupied anyway. The few survivors of that ball had spread word of Sesshoumaru's great **"weakness"** and many attempts were made upon Rin's life from that night onward. Usually Sesshoumaru would obliterate anyone who dared attempt such a thing...but he can't be everywhere at once. He was too arrogant to believe otherwise. He wouldn't let anyone else protect Rin, so when he was battling, she was vulnerable. For such a brilliant tactician...my brother let his emotions get the best of him too many times. Between my desertion and his apparent weakness, his followers soon broke away from him. He had only a few loyal soldier remaining. His empire...his life was quickly crumbling to the ground._

Smugly laughing, a beautiful handwoven dress over his shoulder, Sesshoumaru approached Rin and her chamber.

"They were of no challenge...in fact, I took care of them so swiftly that I had the time to get you a......."

His voice ceased to function as the reality of what he was seeing came into view. Rin was on the ground...surrounded by her own blood. She was unconscious and nearing death. He instinctively reached for Tenseiga, but received only the air for it was no longer his to wield. Piercing his wrist and placing it to her wounds, Sesshoumaru broke down into tears. He muttered a chain of speech in a language unknown to man as her wounds began to glow. The final stage of the mating ritual had begun. She would forever remain aged as she was...and her lifeline was bound to his. She began to regain consciousness and he held her close.

After expressing his relief and regret to his mate, Sesshoumaru rose to his feet. Standing tall with a glare in his eyes much like Inuyasha bore the night of the ball. He faced Rin coldly and said nothing more than...

"I will make sure that this never happens again."

_Kagome, that was the beginning of the end. Sesshoumaru and Rin's lifelines were bound and with an even greater stake in Rin's safety, Sesshoumaru would ensure that nobody would target her ever again. Humans had no ill will to the demonic lord and his human wife, it had been merely petty demons, most of whom want nothing but to expand their lands that posed the greatest threat to her safety. Yeah Kagome, he branded demon's in general as the enemy. I suppose he rationalized that if there were no demons, that there would be no danger. I don't know if he aimed to kill me as well, though I assume that wasn't part of his plans. Anyway, he organized his few remaining supporters into a small Gestapo-like grouping. Thus began the death marches. From village to village, field to cave, Sesshoumaru and his men were slaying every demon and hanyou that they could find. I find it so ironic that the man who took so much pride in his demonic blood and supposedly despised humans, is the man who set out to exterminate demon kind...to protect a human. Love will push you to new limits I suppose._

__-------Modern era-Date-----------

Kagome was moved to tears as her heart pounded relentlessly as a reaction to her love's pathetic tale of pain and desperation. Her curiosity was driven by the second as he left her with more questions than answers. Kouga, Shippo, Kirara, and more were still alive? If Sesshoumaru's march had been successful, shouldn't both Inuyasha and them be dead as well?

"Your brother...he attempted to commit genocide? How could he? What happened?"

Her questions irritated Inuyasha to a degree, as he had so much more to say, yet her curiosity and interest was invigorating to the demon.

"Love pushes men over the boundaries of sense and madness. I've always been overprotective...and sadly I know that to be true, but I would never commit such atrocities."

"So where were you during all of this...where were all the other demons and hanyous we came across during our journey?"

"Kagome, I know better than anyone that there are good demons and bad demons just as there are bad humans and good humans. What Sesshoumaru was doing was just wrong and I wouldn't participate in his deplorable actions."

"So what did you do? ."

A cocky grin slid across his face as he slyly replied

"Why I stopped him of course."

Lots more to come...reunions in the feudal era...battles...characters you don't hear about that often...what exactly was that binding bracelet that disguised Inuyasha...etc... All to come in the next chapter.

Plenty more is on the way...2 more chapters filling in the events of 500 yrs...then 3 chapters of modern day escapades...but after that...a total of five chapters from now...things are going to get REALLY interesting.


	9. update

1I just wanted to say I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter.

Its been slightly over two weeks now and it's only ½ way written.

I've been really busy with college (I'm a journalism major-or as the college would say-Mass Communications) , we're trying to get a TV newscast ready by the 22nd. Seeing how so much time was spent on the usual introduction to classes and starter work, we have less than a week to prepare enough stories to fill a newspaper, online newspaper, and the TV newscast. Not to mention we haven't held auditions for anchors yet and we haven't begun to train a crew how to run a TV studio, than alone how to run it effectively enough to go live (which we're doing).

That in addition to my class workload and my two jobs (one part time and one full time)...I've been very busy.

Though I did manage to find enough time to buy and watch the Inuyasha movie : Affections Touching Across Time. It's definitely given me some more things to work into this story. Though when I say enough time to watch it, I mean 15 minutes at a time on my car's TV, while driving to school. Like I said, I've been real busy.

I didn't mean to go on about that for so long, but I just want to say I'm sorry for the wait and thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I'll make sure the next chapter is up by Friday, I swear.


	10. long needed update sorry

I know it's been forever, but I will be starting a new chapter soon (within a week or two).

I've been real busy with college and work…but more than anything…I've been busy making arrangements.

I have something similar going on in my life, as Inuyasha has in the last chapter (ie. A planned marriage).

But here's an idea of what is to come.

Old foes don't die easily (nor do they stay dead)

Old alliances still hold

Time travel is a thing of the past, but the past becomes a major part of the present and it effects everyone, not just inu and his friends.


End file.
